Une vie presque normale
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: La petite vie "tranquille" de la famille Booth. Suite de Paris je t'aime, en toute discrétion et Le calme avant la tempête ...
1. Chapter 1

Un dimanche matin du mois de mai, après une nuit très agitée (mais pas pour les raisons que vous pensez), Booth essaya de s'extraire des bras de sa femme sans la réveiller. L'opération se révélait plus compliquée que prévue : Booth avait un bras sous le dos de Temperance et elle avait ses jambes emmêlées avec celles de son mari. Après dix bonnes minutes d'efforts surhumains, Seeley parvint à sortir du lit sans réveiller sa bien aimée. Il se retourna vers elle une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. En passant devant leur bureau, il regarda l'horloge : 8h45, parfaitement dans les temps. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son fils.

Booth : Hey, Parker ! Tu es prêt?

Parker (se levant d'un bond) : Oui, je suis prêt.

Booth : Super. Bon, je vais prendre ta sœur et on y va d'accord ?

Parker : Pas de problème.

Booth se dirigea alors vers la chambre de sa fille, tout aussi calmement. Abigail, 10 mois, était réveillée dans son lit mais ne faisait aucun bruit, jouant avec les peluches qui l'entouraient.

Booth : Allez ma puce ! C'est l'heure !

Il la sortit de son lit et alla rejoindre Parker qui attendait déjà dans le couloir.

Booth : Bon alors, je vais entrer doucement dans la chambre et je vais poser Abi sur le ventre de maman et après vous lui faîtes plein de bisous pour la réveiller d'accord ?

Parker (tout content) : D'accord !

Abi : bbrrrr

Booth (riant) : C'est ça bbrrr ! Allez, on y va !

Il rentra doucement dans la chambre et déposa Abigail sur Temperance. Elle ne bougea même pas sous le poids de sa fille. Parker rentra à son tour et ils commencèrent tous les deux à l'embrasser partout sur le visage. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Seeley n'avait pas deux bouches et n'était certainement pas aussi … baveux ! Elle ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et vit ses deux enfants sur elle. Quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, Parker cria « BONNE FETE DES MERES MAMAN !!!! » et lui sauta au cou.

Tempe (encore sous le choc) : Merci Parker.

Alors que Parker était toujours sur Bones, Booth le décrocha gentiment de sa femme et s'approcha d'elle.

Booth : Moi aussi j'ai droit à un bisou ?

Tempe :Je sais pas si t'as mérité …

Booth : Oh si j'ai mérité !.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sous une pluie de « beurk » de Parker, Abi se mit a taper dans ses mains et à sauter sur le ventre de Temperance.

Abi : Ma ma

L'effet fut instantané : ils arrêtèrent net de s'embrasser, ouvrirent les yeux au même moment et se tournèrent vers leur fille.

Tempe : Euh … j'ai rêvé ou…

Booth (prenant sa fille dans ses bras) : Non, je crois que j'ai entendu la même chose que toi

Abi (tendant les bras vers Temperance pour qu'elle la prenne) : Ma ma !

Tempe (souriante) : Oui ma chérie, c'est moi ta maman.

Quand elle prit sa fille dans ses bras elle entoura son cou de ses petit bras. Temperance s'installa contre Seeley avec Abi dans les bras et Parker sur les genoux. Alors qu'ils restaient là tranquillement, Temperance commença à pleurer.

Booth (essuyant ses larmes) : Hey ! Ca va pas ?

Tempe : Si si, ça va très bien même !

Booth (inquiet) : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tempe : Je viens de me rendre compte que toute ma vie est sur ce lit. Tout le reste pourrait disparaître, je serais quand même la plus heureuse au monde.

Après cette déclaration, Booth pris Abi des bras de sa femme et la posa gentiment sur le lit, poussa gentiment Parker hors de ses genoux et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis bien longtemps ce jour là : l'embrasser passionnément. Il l'attira rapidement vers lui et scella leurs lèvres. Pas n'importe quel baiser, un du même genre que celui de la demande en mariage.

Booth : Merci.

Tempe (l'embrassant) : de rien.

Pour les faire se séparer, Parker se mit debout sur le lit et se racla la gorge.

Booth : Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié.

Tempe (reprenant Abigail dans ses bras) : Oublié quoi ?

Booth : Ecoute…

Et Parker se mit à lui réciter un poème qu'il avait appris à l'école. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il regarda Temperance et remarqua qu'elle était en larmes.

Parker (inquiet) : J'ai pas fait ça pour que tu pleures.

Tempe : Je sais Parker.

Elle donna Abi à Booth, prit Parker dans ses bras et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire et partit de la chambre en courant. A la grande surprise de Booth, Temperance se leva également et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se prépara en vitesse et quand elle retourna dans la chambre, Booth était en train de jouer avec Abi sur le lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les éclats de rire de sa fille.

Booth : Tu pars ?

Tempe : Oui, on va faire un tour avec Parker.

Booth : Et vous allez où ?

Tempe : On te dira en rentrant. Tu t'occupes d'Abi ?

Booth : Bien sûr. Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

Tempe : Je ne sais pas, ça ne dépend pas de moi.

Booth : Tu n'as pas oublié que ton père vient manger ce midi ?

Tempe (embrassant sa fille puis son mari) : Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera revenu avant qu'il arrive.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et la voiture de Temperance démarrer. Il se tourna vers sa fille qui jouait avec les draps.

Booth : A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous complote encore ?

Abi : Bbbrr bbrr brr

Booth (riant) : J'en étais sûr !!


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la voiture.

Parker : C'est bien d'y aller, ça fait longtemps.

Tempe : Si des fois tu veux venir, pour n'importe quelle raison, tu nous demandes d'accord ? On trouvera toujours du temps pour ça.

Parker : D'accord.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Parker : Tu crois vraiment que je dois le faire ?

Tempe : Si tu n'en a pas envie on peut rentrer …

Parker : Nan c'est pas ça, j'ai envie de le faire mais je trouve que ça fait un peu bizarre.

Tempe : Je sais, moi non plus je ne voulais pas le faire au début, c'est ton père qui m'y a forcé et je peux te dire que ça fait beaucoup de bien.

Parker : D'accord. Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ?

Tempe (lui prenant la main) : Bien sûr. Allons-y.

Ils allèrent calmement dans les allées et se trouvèrent bientôt devant la tombe de Rebecca. Temperance s'assit en tailleur devant et installa Parker sur ses jambes.

Parker : Bonjour maman ! J'ai une surprise pour toi. J'ai appris un poème à l'école et Temperance a dit que je devrais te le réciter et que comme ça tu serais très contente chez les anges.

Il récita alors son poème et sortit un dessin de sa poche. Il le déposa au pied de la pierre tombale et regarda Temperance.

Parker : Je l'avais fait pour toi, tu n'es pas en colère si je lui donne ?

Tempe (l'embrassant sur la joue) : Pas du tout Parker, tu peux le lui donner.

Il remit le dessin devant la tombe et mit un caillou dessus pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Ensuite il raconta sa vie à sa mère : comment il avait plein de bonnes notes à l'école, toutes les bêtises que Abigail faisait et plein d'autres choses encore. Quand il eut fini son récit, il se tourna vers Temperance.

Parker : Maintenant on peut aller voir ta maman ?

Tempe : Oui, on y va.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chemin à faire car Christine n'était enterrée que trois allées plus loin. Arrivés à proximité de la tombe, Parker lâcha la main de Temperance et alla s'installer près d'un arbre pendant qu'elle « parlait » à sa mère. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il remarqua qu'elle était en train de pleurer, la tête dans ses mains, il décida donc d'aller la consoler. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un gros câlin.

Parker : Faut pas pleurer maman, je suis sûr que ta maman elle est bien chez les anges et en plus elle doit être copine avec ma maman. Je suis sûr que Dieu Il trouve que c'est les plus gentils des anges et qu'Il voudrait en avoir que des comme ça !

Tempe : Tu as raison Parker. Merci de m'avoir consolé.

Parker (tout fier) : C'est normal, moi je veux être comme papa et papa il te consoles toujours quand tu pleures.

Tempe : C'est vrai ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller à la pâtisserie prendre un gâteau pour le dessert de ce midi ?

Parker (sautant partout) : Oh oui !! un gâteau au chocolat, avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de chocolat !!!!!!

Tempe (riant) : C'est partit pour un gâteau au chocolat !

Ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux plus d'une demie heure plus tard. Booth était en train de jouer à la poupée (et oui, se sont des choses qui arrivent lol !) avec sa fille sur le canapé quand ils rentrèrent.

Booth : Alors ça a été à bbbrr bbrr brr ?

Tempe : Où ça ?

Booth : Je ne sais pas, c'est Abi qui m'a dit que vous étiez partis là-bas quand je lui ais demandé.

Parker : C'était trop bien, en plus en revenant on a été acheter un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert, maman m'a dit que grand-père Max il adooooore les gâteaux au chocolat !

Booth (riant) : tout le monde adooooore les gâteaux au chocolat Parker. Bon, je pense que les deux petits monstres devraient aller faire une petite sieste en attendant que grand père Max qui adooooore le chocolat arrive.

Parker : Oh non !

Tempe : Si Parker, ton père a raison. Et en plus cet après-midi on va tous au parc alors si tu veux être en forme pour jouer il vaut mieux que tu te reposes avant.

Parker (résigné) : Bon d'accord.

Tout le monde monta et Temperance s'occupa d'Abi pendant que Booth s'occupait de Parker. Pendant qu'elle changeait sa fille, elle entendit Parker raconter sa matinée à son père. Quand ils ne se retrouvèrent plus que tous les deux sur le canapé en bas, Booth prit sa femme dans ses bras.

Booth : Est-ce que tu voudrais bien adopter Parker ?

Tempe (surprise) : Hein ? Quoi ?

Booth : Est-ce que tu voudrais bien adopter Parker ?

Tempe : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Booth : Il m'a dit où tu l'as emmené ce matin et je dois avoué que … je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je pense que tu devrais l'adopter, qu'il ne se retrouve pas tout seul si jamais il m'arr…

Tempe : Je veux bien l'adopter mais je t'interdis de terminer ta phrase !

Booth (l'embrassant) : Merci.

Tempe (se levant tant bien que mal des bras de Booth) : Bon, je vais préparer le repas.

Une demie heure plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de placer le plat dans le four, elle se sentit tirée par la taille et plaquée contre le frigo.

Tempe (riant) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Booth : Je t'embrasse. Ça ne te plais pas ?

Tempe : Oh que si !

Ils recommencèrent donc à s'embrasser mais la situation s'emballa quelque peu. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils étaient toujours là, contre le frigo. Booth avait débarrasser sa femme de son chemisier et commençait à approfondir sérieusement ses caresses. Temperance avait également enlever la chemise de son homme et commençait à passer ses mains dans son pantalon quand …

Max : Bonjour tout le mon … oups, je dérange apparemment !


	3. Chapter 3

L'effet fut instantané. Le couple se sépara et se rhabilla en vitesse alors que Max était parti dans le salon.

Booth : trop la honte, trop la honte, trop la honte …

Tempe : Au moins ce n'est pas ton père !

Booth : C'est sûr mais bon, quand même ! T'imagines si il était arrivé 5 ou 10 minutes plus tard ? Non … je préfère ne pas y penser !

Tempe (toute rouge) : Vaut mieux pas.

Booth : Je pense que je n'arriverais plus à le regarder en face de toute ma vie.

Tempe (l'entrainant hors de la cuisine) : Il faudra bien pourtant !

Ils rejoignirent Max dans le salon, tous les deux très rouges et très gênés.

Booth : Alors Max … euh … ça va ?

Max (essayant de ne pas éclater de rire) : Très bien, merci.

Alors que le silence s'installait entre les trois adultes, Abigail commença à pleurer.

Tempe (sautant sur l'occasion pour partir) : J'y vais !

Elle sortit de la pièce quasiment en courant et Max ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire.

Max (riant) : Vous êtes mignons vous savez ?

Booth : Eh …

Max : Ne vous en faîtes pas Booth, je n'attend pas de justification de votre part. Laissez moi juste vous dire que si ce n'était pas moi qui étais entré ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus gênant !

Booth : C'est sûr.

Max: Alors, comment vont les enfants?

Booth (heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet) : Bien, très bien même…

Temperance redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec Parker et Abi, elle fut soulagée de sentir que la tension semblait être passée. Quand il la vit arriver, Max alla vers Temperance et prit Abigail dans ses bras.

Max : Regardez moi cette merveille ! Hein que tu es une merveille ma puce ? Et elle est sage en plus..

Tempe : C'est pas tout le temps le cas. Elle nous a fait une méga colère hier soir !

Max : C'est bizarre mais ça me rappelle quelqu'un !

Booth (souriant) : On se demande de qui elle tient ça

Tempe (les mains sur les hanches) : Vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? Bon, mettez la table pendant que je fais son biberon à la demoiselle.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et quand elle en ressortit, elle eut la surprise de voir que tout était prêt.

Tempe : Et ben ! C'est ce qui s'appelle être efficace !

Ils passèrent à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Max n'en revenait pas que Abi puisse ingurgiter autant de choses, affirmant que ce trait de caractère ne venait certainement pas de sa fille.

Parker : Et tu sais quoi grand père Max, pour le dessert on a acheté un gâteau au chocolat !

Max : Trop bien ! J'adoooore le chocolat

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire en même temps, ce qui laissa les deux autres perplexes.

Booth (essayant d'arrêter de rire) : Bon, je vais chercher le gâteau.

Il revint et servit tout le monde. Il écrasa un bout pour Abi et posa l'assiette devant elle. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà les deux mains plongées dans le gâteau et les mettaient à la bouche.

Tempe : C'est toi qui la nettoie ! A chaque fois elle nous fait le coup !

Booth : Rrr c'est pas grave, c'est que du chocolat. C'est mignon !

Tempe (riant) : Tu trouves tout mignon de toute façon.

Le reste du dessert se passa sans trop d'incidents mis à part quelques jets de gâteaux au chocolat.

Après le repas, Temperance alla changer Abigail pendant que Parker montrait tous ses nouveaux jouets à Max. Quand elle redescendit, tout le monde était déjà près. Ils allèrent tous avec la voiture de Booth et après un quart d'heure de trajet, il arrivèrent au parc en question. Booth détacha ses enfants pendant que Temperance montrait à son père comment déplier la poussette.

Max : Ouh là ! Je vois que tu es devenue une experte.

Tempe (souriant) : Il faut bien.

Ils commencèrent à se promener dans le parc quand ils tombèrent sur … les jeux !

Parker : Papa, on peut aller sur les jeux ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait …

Booth : Parker ! On avait dit qu'on se promenaient et qu'on allait sur les jeux après.

Comme pour soutenir son frère, Abigail se mit à se trémousser dans sa poussette et tendit ses bras vers l'aire de jeux. Voyant le regard ennuyé de Seeley et Temperance, Max ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Max : Allez vous balader, je vais rester là avec les petits.

Tempe : Tu es sûr ?

Max : Mais oui ! Allez y (aux enfants) nous on va aller sur les jeux.

Tempe : Mais …

Booth (la prenant par la taille) Allez, viens, ils sont bien avec ton père !

Tempe : Bon d'accord, on revient dans … une demie heure.

Max (se retournant avec les enfants) Pas de problème !

Quand Temperance et Seeley partirent, il se retourna vers eux : il la tenait par les épaules et elle par la taille. Décidément, sa fille avait bien choisi son homme. Il se sentit traîné par Parker et alla avec lui aux jeux. Au bout d'un certain moment, Abi commençait à bailler, Max décida donc d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc tout en surveillant Parker qui faisait du toboggan. Alors que Abigail s'était finalement endormie dans sa poussette, la bouche ouverte (comme son père), une femme vint parler à Max.

Femme : Mr Brennan ??


	4. Chapter 4

Max : euh … oui. Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

Femme : Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Max (gêné) : Désolé mais non.

Femme : C'est compréhensible, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu … je suis Mia, Mia Wester.

Max (se levant) : Mais bien sûr ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnue.

Mia (riant) : Ce n'est pas grave ! Alors, vous faîtes du baby sitting ?

Max : Et oui ! Ça sert aussi à ça les grand parents ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Mia : Mon compagnon vient d'être muté à Washington alors je l'ai suivi.

Max : C'est bien, et toi tu fais quoi ?

Mia : Je suis institutrice.

Parker : Grand père, est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ?

Max : Bien sûr ! Euh … je crois que Temperance a pris le sac avec elle.

Mia : Ce sont les enfants de Tempe ?

Parker : Oui, vous êtes qui vous ?

Max : C'est Mia, elle était très copine avec Temperance quand elles étaient au lycée.

Parker : Ok, alors je peux pas avoir d'eau ?

Max (regardant sa montre) : Ils ne devraient pas plus tarder maintenant. (regardant autour de lui) Ah ben tiens, ils arrivent !

Parker les repéra et partit vers eux en courant.

Mia : C'est Temperance ?

Max: Oui, avec Seeley, son mari. C'est le père de Parker et là, celle qui dort, c'est Abigail.

Les trois autres se rapprochaient et quand Temperance vit et reconnut Mia, elle courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. L'embrassade fut interrompue par Parker qui voulait de l'eau.

Tempe : Bien sûr, attends.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tendit.

Booth : Tu nous présentes ?

Tempe : Oh oui, désolé. Donc c'est Mia, c'était ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie au lycée. Mia, je te présente Seeley Booth, mon mari.

Mia : Enchantée de vous connaître.

Booth : Moi de même !

Alors que les deux femmes commençaient à se raconter ce qu'elles devenaient, Max dit qu'il devait partir.

Booth : Je propose que tout le monde rentre avec nous !

Tempe : Ça te dit de venir à la maison ?

Mia : Oh je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas vous déranger !

Booth : Vous ne nous dérangerez pas ! Et j'ai bien envie de savoir toutes les bêtises que ma Bones à fait pendant sa jeunesse !

Mia : Bones ?

Tempe : Oui, c'est moi ! Ça ne dérangera pas ton ami que tu ne rentres pas tout de suite ?

Mia : Il est de garde toute la nuit, il est chirurgien.

Tempe : Bon ben alors c'est parti ! En route !

Comme Mia était venue avec sa voiture, Temperance alla avec elle pour lui indiquer le chemin. Quand ils furent tous arrivés, Max fit ses adieux et rentra chez lui. Tous les autres entrèrent dans la maison et Booth se proposa pour faire les bains des enfants pour que Tempe puisse parler à Mia. Quand elles furent seules, les questions commencèrent à fuser.

Mia : Il a l'air pas mal !

Tempe : Il est super … et c'est le mien !

Mia : Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Tempe : Par le boulot. Il est l'agent chargé de liaison avec l'institut Jefferson.

Mia : Agent comme dans agent du FBI ?

Tempe : Ouai.

Mia : Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Tempe : On travaille ensemble depuis un peu plus de cinq ans, on est ensemble depuis …deux ans et mariés depuis un an et demi.

Mia : Et ben, c'est du rapide pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de mariage !

Tempe : Je sais, mais bon, il m'a fait changer d'avis sur plein de choses. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Mia lui raconta tout : la rencontre avec Jess, son ami, sa carrière d'institutrice, son retour à Washington la semaine précédente.

Quand Booth redescendit avec les enfants, il donna Abigail à Temperance pendant que Parker jouait dans le couloir et s'assit à côté de sa femme.

Booth : Alors, on rattrape le temps perdu ?

Tempe : Oui, et quinze ans c'est long !

Booth : Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?

Mia : C'était le premier jour de lycée et Tempe est arrivé en retard et …

Booth (riant) : Ouh là, Bones en retard à l'école, je payerai cher pour revoir ça !

Tempe (le tapant gentiment sur le bras) : C'était pas drôle et en plus c'était la première et la dernière fois ! Enfin bref, il n'y avait plus de place dans la classe et Mia a été la seule assez gentille pour bien vouloir partager son pupitre avec moi.

Pendant le repas, ils échangèrent encore plein d'anecdotes. Parker n'en revenait pas que Temperance avait été à l'école comme tout le monde et savait beaucoup plus de choses que tout le monde. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait, à partir, Mia se souvint de quelque chose.

Mia : Au fait, tu as eu l'invitation du lycée ?

Tempe : Quelle invitation ?

Mia : Pour la réunion des anciens élèves !


	5. Chapter 5

Temperance n'avait rien reçu.

Tempe : ah non, je ne l'ai pas eu. De toute manière, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été.

Mia : Pourquoi ?

Voyant que la conversation allait continuer, Booth pris les enfants et alla les coucher. Quand il redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard, Mia était partie et Bones s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Booth : Elle est partie ?

Tempe : Oui. Elle passera demain au labo et on organisera une visite pour ses élèves.

Booth (la prenant dans ses bras) : C'est sympa.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon et commencèrent à regarder la télé.

Booth : Pourquoi tu as dis que même si tu avais eu l'invitation, tu ne serais pas allé à la réunion.

Tempe : Tu sais, à part Mia, tous les autres me détestaient. Ça allait à peu près quand Russ était encore là mais … quand il est parti ça à tourné au cauchemar.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à pleurer, Booth l'attira dans ses bras.

Booth : Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

Tempe (se blottissant encore plus contre lui) : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé.

Booth : Justement. Tu ne voudrais pas y aller ? Juste pour voir tout ce que ces frimeurs sont devenus ? Je te parie qu'il y en a plein qui sont encore célibataires ou divorcés au moins trois fois. Quand on voit ce que Claire et Lucy sont devenues, ça peut être marrant de voir les autres. En plus, ce serait une bonne occasion de te venger !

Tempe : Comment ça ?

Booth : Ils verraient tous ce que tu es devenue : une femme magnifique avec un mari hyper beau et des enfants parfaits.

Tempe (souriant) : je suis d'accord pour les enfants.

Booth (faisant semblant de bouder) : Et pas pour le mari ?  
Tempe (se levant) : Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je réexamine tout ça.

Booth ( se levant et le portant pour monter les escaliers) : C'est quand tu veux.

Tempe : En plus je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais tu a quelque chose à terminer …

Booth (souriant) : Je sais, mais évitons d'en reparler, c'était assez gênant comme ça.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se déshabiller mutuellement, Temperance se dégagea de Booth et alla fermer la porte de la chambre à clé.

Tempe : On ne sais jamais. Et je veux être sûre que tu ailles jusqu'au bout cette fois ci.

Booth (l'attirant vers lui et l'embrassant passionnément) : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les jours de la semaine, c'était la course contre la montre : préparer les enfants, le petit déjeuner, aller amener Parker à l'école, déposer Abigail à la crèche et aller au boulot !

Alors que Temperance était dans son bureau à remplir des rapports en retard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Tempe : Mia ! Entre.

Mia : Merci. Et aussi pour le repas d'hier.

A ce moment là, Angela entra à son tour dans le bureau avec du courrier dans les mains.

Angela : Tiens ma chérie, c'est pour toi … oh pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais occupée.

Tempe : C'est pas grave Angela. Je te présente Mia, ma meilleure amie de lycée.

Angela : Enchantée.

Mia : De même.

Tempe : Qu'est ce que tu voulais me donner ?

Angela : Ah oui, pardon. Il y a ce courrier qui est arrivé à l'accueil pour toi.

Quand elle vit l'enveloppe, Temperance ne put s'empêcher de regarder Mia.

Mia : Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

Angela : Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Mia : Oui, sur l'enveloppe il y a l'emblème du lycée où on allait. C'est une invitation pour la réunion des anciens élèves !

Angela : Oh j'adore ce genre de réunion !!

Tempe : C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

Mia : Tu vas venir ?

Tempe : Je sais pas …

Angela : C'est quand ?

Tempe : Vendredi de la semaine prochaine.

Angela : Et ben c'est parfait !  
Tempe : Pourquoi ?

Angela : Jack et moi on a rien de prévu ce soir là.

Tempe : Et alors ?

Angela : Alors on garde Parker et Abi et tu ne te poses pas de question et tu y va.

Tempe : Mais je les déteste tous !

Mia : C'est sympa !

Tempe : Mais pas toi, Mia. Tous les autres.

Mia : Je sais bien. Mais ce serait l'occasion de leur montrer ce que tu es devenue !

Tempe (soupirant) : C'est ce que Seeley m'a dit.

Angela : Alors c'est certainement vrai ! Ce week end je t'emmène faire du shopping.

Tempe : Pourquoi ?

Angela : Pour te trouver une robe qui va tous les faire tomber !

Tempe : Ange ! Je ne les aime pas mais je ne veux pas les faire tomber pour autant !

Mia : Toujours aussi littérale !

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent beaucoup trop vite pour Temperance et, à son grand damne, Mia et Angela s'étaient trouvé plein de points communs. Le jour J, Seeley était près depuis au moins une demi heure quand Temperance descendit le rejoindre.

Booth : Wow !

Tempe : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Booth : Tu es … wow … magnifique !

Tempe : Merci, toi aussi.

Booth : Bon, on arrête là les compliments et on y va sinon on va être en retard.

Dans la voiture, Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa femme : sa robe était de couleur pourpre, lui arrivait aux genoux et mettait bien ses formes en valeur.

Tempe : Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me regardes mais je serais quand même plus rassurée si tu regardais la route.

Booth : C'est vrai, désolé.

Environ 15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la salle où la réunion avait lieu. Il se garèrent et allèrent vers l'entrée. Inconsciemment, Temperance chercha la main de Booth.

Booth : T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.  
Tempe : Ouai … j'espère !

Booth : Mia et Jess sont déjà à l'intérieur ?

Tempe : Normalement oui.

Booth ouvrit la porte

Tempe : C'est partit …


	6. Chapter 6

A l'entrée de la salle se tenait une table avec un registre. La personne qui était là s'occupa des formalités d'usage.

Personne : Nom au moment de la scolarité ?

Tempe : Brennan.

Alors que la personne remplissait le registre, elle leva pour la première fois les yeux sur Booth et Brennan. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, alors que la personne semblait ne plus réagir, Booth intervint.

Booth : Alors, on peut rentrer ?

Personne : Euh … oui bien sûr. Tenez, deux coupons pour une boisson gratuite.

Booth : Merci.

Sur ce il prit Brennan par la taille et ils entrèrent dans la salle où se tenait la réunion.

Booth : Elle étais un peu bizarre non ?

Tempe : Elle a toujours été comme ça …

Booth : Bon, je vais prendre nos boissons. Tu cherches Mia et Jess ?

Tempe : Ouai !

Alors que Booth se dirigeait vers la bar, Temperance scanna la salle d'un regard. Décidément, rien n'avait changé. Les groupes étaient toujours les même : Les pom-pom girls et les sportifs, les intellos, les bizarres, ils était tous ensemble et elle était toute seule, comme toujours. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle repéra Mia et se dirigea vers leur table quand elle fut stoppée par ceux qu'elle redoutaient le plus : trois des joueurs de football. « C'est pas vrai, ils vont pas recommencer » pensa-t-elle.

Joueur 1 : Mais regardez ça les mecs, c'est Rémi !!

Joueur 2 : Apparemment elle n'a toujours pas trouvé de famille.

Alors qu'ils riaient Temperance tenta de se dégager d'eux.

Joueur 3 : Mais tu ne vas pas nous quitter quand même ?

Joueur 1 : C'est vrai que t'es pas mal maintenant…

Joueur 2 (mettant son bras autour des ses épaules) : On pourrait peut-être s'amuser tous les deux.

Tempe : Lâchez moi !

Joueur 3 : Allez, fais pas ta prude …

Booth (qui était arrivé par derrière) : Euh, s'il vous plait ?

Joueur 2 : Quoi ?

Booth : Vous pouvez enlever vos mains de ma femme ?

Joueur 2 : Ta femme ?

Booth (prenant Bones par la taille) : Oui ma femme.

Sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvaient Mia et Jess.

Mia : Je suis vraiment désolée Tempe, j'aurais dû venir t'aider mais …

Tempe : T'inquiètes pas, toi aussi tu as eu ta dose.

Booth : C'est qui ceux là ?

Tempe : Le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et deux de ses amis.

Mia : On se retrouve vraiment comme au lycée, les même groupes et nous toutes les deux, seules contre tous.

Jess : Si vous voulez on peut aller passer la soirée ailleurs.

Mia : Nan, ça leur ferait trop plaisir !

Tempe : On ne c'est pas laisser faire au lycée c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer !

Booth (l'attirant vers lui) : Ça c'est ma Bones !!

Le repas se passa à peu près normalement. Seule ombre au tableau : quand Booth s'était levé pour aller rechercher des boissons pour tout le monde, la majorité des pom-pom girls s'était ruées sur lui. Il lui avait fallu deux fois plus de temps pour revenir à leur table qu'il ne lui en avait fallu pour aller jusqu'au bar.

Booth (arrivant à la table) : Pff, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais !

Tempe : Tu crois qu'elles vont rester là, devant notre table, pendant le reste de la soirée ?

Jess : Si il faut on ira les virer, pas vrai Seeley ?

Booth : Complètement d'accord !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique commença et c'est là que nos quatre amis se rendirent compte que la plupart des anciens élèves étaient venus seuls.

Booth : Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'ils serait encore tous célibataires ou divorcés !

Tempe : T'avais raison… comme souvent !

Booth : Tu viens danser ?

Tempe : Oh je sais pas …

Booth : Allez ! On va leur montrer ce que c'est que l'amour.

Tempe (prenant sa main et se levant) : C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Booth (riant) : J'espère bien que c'est moi que tu aimes, sinon tu es une très bonne actrice.

Tempe (se collant contre lui) : Tais toi et danse.

Pendant toute la chanson, ils dansèrent, enlacés, sachant pertinemment que la plus part des anciens élèves les regardaient. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Booth releva lentement la tête de Bones et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Tempe (souriante) : C'était en quel honneur ?

Booth (la raccompagnant à la table) : Juste une envie comme ça, ça te déplais ?

Tempe : Pas le moins du monde.

Environ deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, les joueurs de foot revinrent vers Temperance et Mia.

Joueur 3 : Eh les filles ! On peut rentrer avec vous ?

Mia : Je ne crois pas non.

Joueur 2 : Et toi Rémi, on peut venir chez toi ?

Booth : Non plus.

Joueur 2 : C'est pas à toi que j'ai parlé ! On n'a pas gobé ton histoire du mari.

Booth : Si y a que ça, on t'enverra une photocopie de l'acte de mariage !

Alors qu'il montaient chacun dans leur voiture, les trois autres décidèrent de vérifier leurs informations.

Arrivés chez eux, Booth et Temperance avaient bien remarqué que les autres les suivaient.

Booth : Il doit vraiment y avoir un problème avec nous, on doit être des aimants à détraqués, c'est pas possible autrement !

Tempe : On s'occupe pas d'eux et ils finiront bien par se lasser, comme les autres.

Booth (s'approchant dangereusement d'elle) : T'as raison, et en plus j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à m'occuper…

Tempe : Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

Booth (entre deux baisers) : Toi. Depuis que je t'ai vue dans cette magnifique robe, je n'ai qu'une envie, te l'enlever. Tu es encore plus belle sans.

Tempe : Tu penses ?

Booth : Je suis sûr. Point positif de la soirée : les enfants ne sont pas là …


	7. Chapter 7

Une grasse matinée. Quelque chose qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Il était plus de 10 heures et ils étaient encore tous les deux au lit, réveillés mais tellement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne voulaient pas se lever.

Tempe : Ça fait du bien un peu de calme .

Booth : C'est sûr. Mais je pense qu'au bout d'un moment on s'ennuierait sans les enfants.

Tempe (se mettant sur lui et l'embrassant) : Tu crois ?

Booth (la faisant rouler dans le lit) : Peut-être pas finalement.

Quand ils eurent fini leur « petite affaire » ils se décidèrent enfin à se lever et à se préparer. Angela avait proposé un piquenique dans un parc de la ville pour le repas du midi et pour que le couple récupère ses enfants. Quand ils sortirent de chez eux, ils remarquèrent que les trois autres étaient toujours là, garer devant l'autre côté de la rue.

Booth : Je te jure que si demain ils sont encore là je les arrête !

Tempe (souriante) : Pour quel motif ?

Booth : Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouvé !

Tempe : Je te fais confiance pour ça. (l'embrassant) Tu t'es déjà montré très inventif aujourd'hui !

Booth : Bon on y va sinon je ne peux pas promettre qu'on sortira de cette maison de si tôt.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Seeley en riant et allèrent retrouver leurs amis et leurs enfants au parc. Angela, Jack, Parker et Abigail étaient déjà installés sous un arbre. Quand Abi vit ses parents arriver vers eux elle se dégagea des bras de Jack et partit à quatre pattes vers eux à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle arriva rapidement aux pieds de sa mère qui riait de la voir arriver si vite.

Abi (tendant les bras vers Tempe) : Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma

Tempe (la prenant dans ses bras) : Oui, maman est revenue.

Abigail enroula ses petit bras autour du cou de sa mère et enfouit sa petite tête dans ses cheveux.

Tempe : Ouh là, mais c'est un gros câlin ça !

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres sous l'arbre, Booth tenant ses femmes par les épaules. Parker se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

Booth (à Angela et Jack) : On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait à nos enfants pour qu'ils soient aussi content de nous revoir ?

Angela (riant) : On ne leur a rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas !

Plus tard, après le repas, les hommes et Abigail étaient parti un peu plus loin jouer au ballon selon Temperance, au foot selon Seeley.

Angela : Alors, votre soirée s'est passée comment ?

Tempe : Ça aurait pu être pire …

Angela : Ah tu vois, j'avais raison !

Tempe : Pourtant ça avait assez mal commencer.

Angela : Comment ça ?

Tempe : Tu vois les trois hommes assis sur le banc là bas, et bien ils nous suivent depuis la fin de la soirée d'hier.

Angela : C'est qui ?

Tempe : Trois anciens joueurs de foot. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous harceler au lycée avec Mia. Hier soir, pendant que Seeley était parti chercher les boissons, ils ont recommencer à me tourner autour et heureusement que Seeley est arrivé au bon moment ! Enfin bref, à la fin de la soirée ils sont revenus à la charge disant qu'ils n'avaient pas gobé l'histoire du mari, soit dit en passant je ne vois pas comment on peu « gober » une histoire mais bon, du coup ils ont décider qu'ils allaient nous suivre. Ils ont passé la nuit dans une voiture de l'autre côté de la rue !

Angela (riant) : Et ben ! Vous les attirez les cinglés ou quoi ?

Tempe (soupirant) : Franchement, on commence à se poser la question !

A ce moment là, Parker revint en courant doucement, avec Abi dans les bras.

Parker : Maman ! Papa a dit qu'on allait acheter des glaces pour tout le monde et que Abi devait rester là.

Tempe : D'accord, à tout de suite.

Abigail se mit a tourner à quatre pattes autour de l'arbre. Voyant que la voie était libre, les trois joueurs de foot allèrent voir Temperance.

Joueur 2 : Alors, ton garde du corps n'est plus là pour te protéger ?

Tempe : C'est mon mari !

Joueur 1 : Mais bien sûr ! Et nous on est les trois mousquetaires !

Tempe : Les trois mousquetaires étaient quatre.

Joueur 3 : Hein ?

A ce moment là, toute fière d'elle, Abi réussit à se mettre debout et appela sa mère.

Abi : ma ma.

Joueur 1 : Oh mais c'est qu'il y a le modèle réduit aussi !

Il alla vers elle et la fit basculer d'un petit geste du pied. Abi se mit à pleurer et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le footballeur se retrouva au sol.

Tempe (criant) : On ne touche pas à mes enfants, jamais !!

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

Tempe (ignorant les autres) : C'est rien ma puce, ils sont méchants c'est tout. Et j'ai vu comment t'étais forte, tu étais debout toute seule, comme une grande !

Joueur 3 : Tu nous prêtes ta poupée qui pleure ?

Tempe : Nan mais vous avez vraiment un problème là ! Vous faîtes tomber des enfants ! Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ??

Angela : Maintenant vous dégagez !

Joueur 1 : Oh mais t'as un nouveau garde du corps, elle est pas mal en plus !

Angela : Elle est peut-être pas mal mais elle va t'en coller une si tu continues comme ça !

Joueur 1 : ouh .. du caractère ! Je la préfère à l'autre c** qui jouait ton mari il est vraiment …

Booth (qui revenait avec les glaces) : Il est vraiment content en ce moment tu ne peux pas savoir !

Joueur 2 : Mais t'es vraiment débile toi ! Il t'insulte et toi tu est content ?

Booth : Très ! (il donne les glaces à Angela) Depuis ce matin je cherchait une excuse valable pour vous arrêtez mais là tu me fait un cadeau ! Insulte à agent en présence de témoin ! Le top du top !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir en courant après ce que Booth venait de leur dire, Temperance fut plus rapide qu'eux et souleva la couverture sur laquelle ils étaient debout, les faisant tomber.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Booth était dans sa voiture et se dirigeait vers le FBI. Il fit monter les trois hommes dans son bureau et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à les interroger sur leurs intentions, la secrétaire de Cullen vint le voir.

Secrétaire : Agent Booth, Mr Cullen vous attend dans son bureau.

Booth : J'arrive. Qui est de garde aujourd'hui ?

Secrétaire : L'agent Sullivan.

Booth : Vous pouvez lui demander de venir surveiller ceux là.

Secrétaire : Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite.

Booth : Merci.

Quand Sully arriva, Booth se rendit dans le bureau de son patron. Pendant son absence, Sully quitta le bureau (qu'il ferma à clé) pour aller se prendre un café et les trois autres en profitèrent pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le bureau.

Joueur 1 (autour du bureau) : Les gars, je crois qu'on est mal !

Joueur 3 : Nan … on est au siège du FBI mais tout va bien !

Joueur 1 : Nan je veux dire … je pense qu'ils sont vraiment mariés.

Joueur 2 : C'est pas possible. C'est Rémi quand même !

Joueur 1 : Ben venez voir si vous me croyez pas !

Les deux autres s'avancèrent à leur tour vers le bureau. Dessus, il y avait plusieurs cadres des enfants et une photo de leur mariage et le fond d'écran de son ordinateur était une photo des quatre Booth avec des chapeaux de père noël.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Sully revint, suivit de peu de Booth qui avait l'air ennuyé.

Booth : Sully, tu peux les mettre un peu en cellule pour le moment, je verrais ce que j'en ferais plus tard.

Sully : Pas de problème. (voyant la tête de Booth) C'est toi qui l'a eu ?

Booth (soupirant) : Et ouai …

A ce moment, la secrétaire revint dans le bureau de Booth avec une femme. Après une courte entrevue avec la femme, il lui demanda d'aller l'attendre dans la salle d'à côté. Il s'assit à son bureau et décrocha son téléphone.

Booth : Allo chérie ? J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle?


	8. Chapter 8

Une demi heure plus tard, Temperance était dans le bureau de son mari avec ses enfants.

Tempe : La mauvaise d'abord s'il te plait.

Booth : C'est moi qui l'ai eu.

Tempe : Oh non ! Et pour combien de temps ?

Booth : Six mois …

Tempe : Aussi longtemps que ça ?

Booth : J'ai pas le choix tu sais sinon …

Tempe : Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et elle arrive quand ?

Booth (grimaçant) : Lundi matin.

Tempe : Si tôt !

Booth : Et oui ! mais il y a pire.

Tempe (inquiète) : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire qu'une stagiaire pure bimbo qui va devoir travailler avec nous pendant six mois sachant qu'elle s'est fait virer de plusieurs endroit pour avoir couché avec tous les hommes de son étage ? Elle est intenable !.

Booth : Et ben … elle va devoir vivre avec nous.

Tempe : QUOI ??

Booth : Ordre du Directeur.

Tempe (s'apprêtant à sortir) : Je vais le voir !

Booth : Attend ! C'est le directeur, c'est pas Cullen. C'est le Grand patron !

Tempe (soupirant et allant s'asseoir sur le canapé) : On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

Booth (la rejoignant) : Malheureusement non.

Tempe : Et sinon c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

Voyant que le visage de Booth s'illuminer, elle comprit tout de suite que ça allait la distraire pendant un moment de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Booth : La dame de l'agence d'adoption est en salle de réunion et elle veut nous voir avec Parker.

Tempe (souriant) : Pour les derniers papiers ?

Booth : Pour les derniers papiers. (l'embrassant) ce soir tu seras légalement la mère de mon fils !

Tempe : Je t'aime.

Booth : Moi aussi.

A ce moment là, Parker ayant détaché Abigail de sa poussette, les enfants allèrent voir leur parents dans le bureau de Booth.

« Beurk » fut tout ce que Parker put dire en voyant les deux adultes s'embrasser passionnément.

Parker (dégouté) : Pourquoi vous faîtes toujours ça !

Booth (riant) : Parce qu'on est content.

Parker : Et ben je trouve que vous êtes souvent contents !

Tempe : Oui mais là c'est spécial.

Parker : Pourquoi ?

Tempe : Tu te souviens de la dame qu'on a croisée en arrivant ?

Parker : Celle avec la grande valise ?

Tempe : Oui, celle avec la grande valise.

Booth : Et ben en fait elle est là pour nous. Elle va nous donner les derniers papiers pour que Temperance soit officiellement ta nouvelle maman.

Parker (se jetant dans les bras de Temperance) : Ouai !! C'est trop bien ! Ma vraie maman !

En entendant cela, Abi se mi à pleurer.

Abi (tendant les bras à sa mère) : Ma ma ma ma

Tempe (les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras) : Votre maman à tous les deux.

Juste à se moment là, la femme de l'agence d'adoption entra dans le bureau de Booth.

Une demi heure plus tard, c'est une famille heureuse qui alla fêter son « statut officiel » au dinner. Une fois le repas terminé, ils rentrèrent chez eux, tous de bonne humeur.

Booth : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de regarder un film ?

Parker : Oh oui, moi je veux voir Robin des bois !

Booth : Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ma chérie ?

Tempe : Ca me va.

Abi : Bin bin

Booth : alors c'est parti pour Robin des bois !

A la fin du film, Booth était le seul encore réveillé après cette journée chargée en émotions. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant sa famille : Booth était assis à un bout du canapé, Temperance avait la tête posée sur ses genoux, allongée sur toute la longueur du canapé, Parker était complètement effondré sur ses jambes de l'autre côté et Abigail était allongée sur sa mère, dans la même position que quand elle était dans son lit. Booth réveilla sa femme doucement en lui caressant le visage. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre, ayant réussi à coucher leur deux enfants sans en réveiller un seul !

Booth : Alors, ça fait quoi d'être maman pour la deuxième fois ?

Tempe (se glissant vers lui dans le lit) : C'est étrange, surtout quand on devient maman de quelqu'un qui est plus âgé que votre premier enfant.

Booth : C'est trop compliqué pour moi à cette heure ci.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors que Temperance allait prendre la parole, elle entendit les ronflements de son homme. Elle sourit, se blottit contre lui et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Booth et Parker étaient partis à la messe quand Temperance reçu un coup de téléphone qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle essaya de ne pas s'en préoccuper et s'occupa de sa fille en attendant que les autres reviennent.

Booth : On est rentré !

Abi : Pa pa

Booth (la prenant dans ses bras) : Mais oui, papa est là.

Parker : maman, est-ce qu'on pourra aller dans la piscine cet après-midi ?

Tempe : On verra, si il fait assez beau. Bon, moi je vais préparer le repas.

Booth installa Abigail dans son parc et monta se changer. Quand il redescendit avec Parker il alla dans la cuisine aider sa femme. Il la trouva immobile, regardant par la fenêtre avec un regard vide.

Booth : Tempe, ça va ?

Tempe (se retournant vers lui) : Oui … enfin … non pas trop.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et laissa ses larmes couler. Booth qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait la serra fort contre lui, lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

Booth : Ca va aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?


	9. Chapter 9

Tempe : Je n'ais pas envie de devenir comme eux.

Booth : Comme qui ?

Tempe : Mes parents .

Booth : Comment ça ?

Tempe : Je ne veux pas vous abandonner.

Booth se recula un peu de Temperance, pris son visage entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

Booth : Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça mais je sais une chose : tu ne nous abandonnera jamais.

Tempe : Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Booth : Je le sais, c'est tout. Maintenant, tu veux me dire pourquoi tu parles de ça ?

Tempe (se blottissant dans ses bras) : Pendant que vous n'étiez pas là avec Parker, mon agent m'a appelé pour m'annoncer que je doit partir pendant trois mois pour la promotion de mon nouveau livre. Je ne veux pas vous laisser.

Booth (la serrant dans ses bras) : Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner, tu vas juste faire ton boulot.

Tempe (se reculant) : Ça ne te dérange pas que je parte pendant trois mois de la maison !

Booth : Évidemment que ça me dérange ! Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix si ?

Tempe : Non. Mais quand même trois mois … c'est long.

Booth (l'embrassant) : C'est très long, trop long, mais c'est comme ça.

Tempe : tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Booth : Sûr et certain. Ce n'est pas toi qui a choisi. Je sais que ça va sembler un peu brusque comme question mais tu pars quand ?

Tempe : Dans trois semaines.

Booth : Si tôt ?  
Tempe : Normalement c'était deux semaines mais j'ai réussi a le faire reculer. Je ne pouvais quand même pas manquer le premier anniversaire de ma fille !

Booth (regardant dans le salon) : Ça passe tellement vite !

Tempe : Et oui ! Déjà un an !

En se retournant vers elle, Booth remarqua le regard de sa femme : un regard amoureux et protecteur envers ses enfants. Il ne put pas résister, la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient plus, Parker entra dans la cuisine.

Parker : Oh non ! Vous êtes encore content ?

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire. Booth partit jouer avec ses enfants pendant que Temperance préparait le repas. Elle pensa à la stagiaire qui devait arriver le lendemain et se jura de la remettre à sa place dès son arrivée, pour éviter tout malentendu. Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle pouvait imaginer sa réaction. Elle décida également de profiter à fond de sa famille avant que toutes ces choses n'arrivent. Elle aimait son métier d'auteur à succès, là n'était pas le problème. Mais de là à passer trois mois à voyager autour du monde à signer des livres, donner des interviews et à participer à des émissions de télévision…

Après le repas, tout le monde se retrouva sur la terrasse, au soleil ,les enfants jouant dans le bac à sable. Booth était allongé sur une chaise longue et Temperance, bien callée entre ses jambes et contre son ventre, lisait un journal d'anthropologie.

Booth : Tu comprends tous les mots ?

Tempe (riant) : Oui

Booth (le enlevant son journal des mains) : Et ben tant mieux pour toi !

Tempe : Hey !!

Booth : Pas de travail pendant le weekend!

Tempe : C'est pas pour le travail, c'est pour mon plaisir personnel.

Booth (l'embrassant dans le cou) : Il y a d'autres choses pour ton plaisir personnel …

Quand elle se retourna, il lui lança son sourire charmeur et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser …

Parker : Papa, est-ce que je peux dire à Rose de venir jouer avec moi ?

Booth : Qui est Rose ?

Tempe : C'est la petite fille des voisins, ils sont dans la même école.

Parker : Alors, est-ce que je peux lui dire de venir ?

Tempe : Bien sûr. Va lui demander.

L'après midi se passa très bien. Les trois enfants jouaient dans le jardin, Temperance faisait un peu de ménage tout en gardant un œil sur Abigail qui avait l'air d'aimer manger du sable, et Booth lavait sa voiture … un dimanche bien ordinaire.

Le soir, une fois que les enfants furent couché, Temperance décida de se couler un bon bain. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Booth vint la rejoindre au bout de quelques minute et ils profitèrent bien de leur dernière nuit de tranquillité avant l'arrivée de la stagiaire.

Lundi matin, la même galère que d'habitude : se préparer, faire le petit dèj, déposer les enfants et aller au boulot. Pendant l'heure de midi, Temperance et Booth allèrent à l'aéroport. Ils attendaient dans le hall.

Tempe : Bon, je vais voir si mes billets sont là. Tu l'attends ici ?

Booth : Oui. Pourquoi tu crois que j'aurai l'air aussi débile autrement ?

Temperance alla vers le guichet des réservation et se retourna : c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu … spécial planté au milieu du hall avec une pancarte « Miss Keller ». Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme s'approcha de lui.

Femme : Vous êtes l'Agent Booth ?

Booth : Oui. Vous êtes ?

Femme : Léa Keller. (sourire charmeur) On y va ?

Booth : Pas tout de suite, ma femme est partie chercher ses billets d'avion.

Léa : Ah … euh …

Juste à se moment là, Temperance revint et s'arrêta net en voyant à qui Seeley parlait.


	10. Chapter 10

« Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est le défilé ou quoi » pensa Temperance en recommençant à avancer. Quand Léa la vit elle se rapprocha de Booth pour faire « plus couple » pensant que Temperance ne faisait que passer.

Tempe : Tiens Léa … quelle surprise !

Léa : Ré…euh Temperance ! Ça fait longtemps.

Tempe (à Booth) : On y va ? J'ai des papiers à remplir avant de rentrer.

Booth : Ok mais euh … vous vous connaissez ?

Tempe : Oui, depuis le lycée. Elle était dans le groupe de Claire et Lucy, et apparemment elle non plus n'a pas changé !

Booth (prenant Temperance par la taille pour partir) : Super, encore une autre !

Sur ce ils se retournèrent et commencèrent à marcher pour sortir de l'aéroport. Léa n'avait pas bougé

Tempe : Tu sais Léa, on a du boulot alors si tu pouvais nous suivre ça serait bien, on a pas tout l'après-midi !

Léa : Euh .. bien sûr.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à l'institut à remplir des rapports en retard, ce qui ne nécessitait pas du tout la participation de Léa au plus grand bonheur de Temperance. Dès leur arrivée, Angela, Jack et les autres avaient fait comme si elle n'était pas là. Eux n'ont plus ne l'avaient pas en très haute estime. Léa ne le supporta pas et partit en taxi au FBI où elle avait un rendez-vous avec Cullen, qui lui non plus n'appréciait pas de l'avoir dans son équipe. Quand elle eut terminé avec Cullen, elle eut la surprise de voir Temperance et Seeley dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ils l'attendaient.

Booth : Bon on y va. Il faut qu'on aille chercher Parker et Abigail !

Léa : C'est qui ?

Tempe (passant devant elle et sortant) : Nos enfants.

Léa : Parce qu'en plus ya des mioches ?

Booth (très menaçant) : Des enfants, pas des mioches. Et si vous n'êtes pas contente vous n'avez qu'à partir, ils étaient là avant vous !

Léa : euh …ok…

Temperance et Seeley sortirent du FBI prenant chacun leur voiture. Booth devait aller chercher Parker à l'école et le déposer à son entrainement de hockey et Temperance partit avec Léa pour récupérer Abi et faire quelques courses. Sur le chemin de la crèche, Léa chercha à en savoir plus sur la vie de Temperance.

Léa : Alors, vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?

Tempe : Bientôt deux ans.

Léa : Et vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

Tempe : 6 ans.

Léa : Et vos enfants ont quel âge ?

Tempe : Parker a 8 ans et Abi aura un an la semaine prochaine.

Alors que Léa allait encore lui poser des questions, elle arrivèrent à la crèche. Elles sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Quand Abigail vit sa mère, elle se précipita à quatre pattes et s'accrocha à ses jambes.

Abi : Ma ma !

Tempe (la prenant dans ses bras) : Oui, maman est là. On va rentrer à la maison ?

Abi hocha la tête avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Riant, Temperance alla chercher les affaires de sa fille et elles rentrèrent chez elle. Elles arrivèrent exactement au même moment que Booth revenait avec Parker.

Tempe : Alors, il n'y avait pas entrainement ?

Parker : Non. Avec papa on est resté attendre mais personne n'est venu alors on est renté à la maison.

Tempe : Tu peux dire à Rose de venir faire ses devoirs avec toi si tu veux, comme ça après vous pourriez jouer dans le jardin.

Parker (se jetant dans ses bras et manquant de la faire tomber) : Merci maman ! T'es la meilleure !

Tempe (souriant) : Je sais.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison et Booth montra sa chambre à Léa. Dix minutes plus tard elle redescendit, se demandant si celui là aussi elle arriverait à l'avoir.

Jusqu'au repas, que Booth avait préparé avec soin, les enfants étaient autour de la table à faire leurs devoirs et Abigail, dans sa chaise haute, faisait de même, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre le crayon sur la feuille et pas à côté. Depuis la cuisine Booth et Temperance les regardaient.

Booth : Notre fille est un génie !

Tempe : pourquoi ?

Booth : Elle n'a pas encore un an et elle sait déjà tenir un crayon.

Tempe : C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu en avance …

Booth (se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle) : On se demande de qui elle tient ça …

Tempe (riant) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Booth (l'embrassant) : Je te met en condition.

Tempe : En condition pour quoi ?

Booth : Pour qu'on fasse d'autres petits génies un jour ou l'autre.

Tempe (l'embrassant) : Aucun problème pour moi.

Booth : Et je tiens aussi à te prévenir : je compte profiter de toi au maximum avant que tu parte.

Tempe (l'embrassant furtivement avant d'aller rejoindre les enfants) : Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient !

Après avoir raccompagné Rose chez ses grands-parents, après avoir manger, laver et coucher les enfants, Booth et Temperance étaient confortablement installés au salon, à étudier son itinéraire.

Booth : Pour être un tour du monde, c'est vraiment un tour du monde ! Sydney, Tokyo, Moscou, Londres, Madrid, Rome et Paris !

Tempe : Je sais. Pour Paris j'ai demandé à être logée à l'auberge de Laurence comme la dernière fois, et elle m'a même dit que je pouvais avoir la même chambre.

Booth : mmm tellement de bon souvenirs dans cette chambre !

Tempe : C'est vrai que tes massages étaient pas mal !

Booth : Mes massages ! C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de cette chambre ?

Tempe (riant) : Mais non, je te chambre…

Booth : Ouh là ! Le Dr Temperance Brennan qui fait des jeux de mots ! On aura tout vu …

Quelques minutes plus tard ils montèrent se coucher sans aucune intention de dormir. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que, durant leur conversation Léa avait tout entendu. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle entendit des rires et des bruit étouffés venant de leur chambre et sourit. Peut importe leur complicité, en attendant le départ de Temperance elle allait se faire plaisir et se faire de l'argent en même temps (heureusement que j'ai toujours gardé contact avec Claire, pensa-t-elle). Une fois qu'elle serait partie, la chasse serait ouverte. Elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins !


	11. Chapter 11

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent vite, beaucoup trop vite pour Temperance. Et pourtant il s'en passa des choses pendant ces deux semaines : Léa avait été virée de leur maison après avoir fait publier des photos de leur vie de famille dans la presse mais elle n'avait pas été virée de l'équipe pour autant. Même l'intervention de Cullen auprès du grand patron du FBI n'y avait rien changé. Ils devaient donc supporter son air supérieur et satisfait tous les jours et grâce à elle, les hordes de journalistes étaient de nouveau devant leur porte. Une chose avait changée cependant : maintenant ils suivaient aussi Parker à l'école et avaient tenté plusieurs fois de rentrer dans la crèche où était Abigail pendant la journée !

Temperance était à bout de nerfs, elle ne parvenait même pas à profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec sa famille avant de partir autour du monde. Elle était même aller voir Sweets de son plein gré pour savoir quoi faire. Contre toutes attentes, ses conseils s'étaient révélés plus que satisfaisants et très efficaces si bien que , en ce dimanche 6 juin 2009 elle fêtait l'anniversaire de sa fille en toute tranquillité, entourée de tous ses amis et de sa famille. Cette fête, c'était évidemment Angela qui avait insisté pour qu'elle ait lieu, les Booth se seraient contenté de quelque chose de simple en famille …

Après avoir chanté le « Joyeux Anniversaire » rituel, tous les invités commencèrent a donner ses cadeaux à Abigail qui ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Devant son air quelque peu ahuri, Booth ne put s'empêcher de rire, la pris sur ses genoux et l'aida à ouvrir le premier paquet. Une fois qu'elle eut compris que les jolis papiers de couleurs cachaient des jouets rien que pour elle, elle se laissa glisser des genoux de son père et partit à toute vitesse à quatre pattes vers ses autres cadeaux, sous les rires des adultes et de Parker.

Après avoir mangé le gâteau, enfin plutôt malaxé et jeté des bouts de gâteau dans le cas d'Abi, les invités commencèrent à partirent les uns après les autres. Il était déjà presque 19 heures et il ne restait plus que les quatre Booth et Angela, à qui Temperance avait fait promettre de l'aider à ranger , la fête étant son idée.

Après à peu près une heure de rangement et de nettoyage, Temperance et Angela se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Abigail migra automatiquement des genoux de son père, avec qui elle regardait un de ses nouveaux livres, sur ceux de sa mère. Avec un grand sourire, elle tapa sur son livre.

Booth (qui s'était rapproché de sa femme) : Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien ta fille !

Tempe : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Booth (souriant) : Elle a eut plein de cadeaux, plein de jouets très intéressants et la seule chose qui l'intéresse ce sont ces livres que ton père lui a offert. Elle a à peine regardé le reste.

Tempe (caressant les cheveux d'Abi) : Un futur petit génie …

Quand Jack revint d'avoir été ranger tout ce qu'il restait dans le jardin avec Parker, ils parlèrent des modalités de départ de Temperance. Il avait été prévu que comme son avion pour Sydney partait à 6 heures du matin le mardi, les enfants passeraient la nuit chez Jack et Angela. Ces derniers partirent, les laissant profiter de leur dernière nuit et journée en famille.

Le lendemain soir, après avoir expliqué une dernière fois à Parker ce qui allait se passer dans les mois à venir, ils se rendirent tous à la « grande maison » comme disait Booth pour désigner la demeure d'Hodgins. Après un repas très copieux, les deux adultes rentrèrent seuls dans leur maison, qui semblait tout de suite vide sans les cris des enfants. Ils se dirigèrent quasi automatiquement vers le banc qui se trouvait sur la terrasse. Booth s'assit en premier, prenant Temperance sur ses genoux. Celle-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou et, au bout d'un moment Booth sentit des larmes de Temperance lui couler dans le cou. Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, ce qui eut comme effet de la faire complètement éclater en sanglots.

Booth (lui caressant le dos) : Ça va aller …

Tempe : Je ne veux pas partir.

Booth (lui embrassant le cou) : Je sais ma chérie, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus mais … on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Tempe (se redressant et lui faisant face) : Je sais, je suis désolée …

Booth (la rapprochant en la prenant par la taille) : Hey, c'est normal d'être triste.

Tempe : Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans vous pendant trois mois !

Booth : Il y a toujours internet et le téléphone …

Tempe : Mais avec le décalage hor …

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par les lèvres de son mari.

Booth : Ce n'est qu'un détail ça ! Et pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à penser…

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander de quoi il parlait, elle sentit ses mains passer sous son chemisier. D'un seul regard, ils décidèrent de profiter un maximum de leur dernière nuit ensemble d'ici un bon moment. Il leur fallut plus d'une demi heure pour atteindre leur chambre, où la nuit ne faisait que commencer …

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut plus que laborieux. Après si peu de sommeil, ils eurent vraiment beaucoup de mal à se lever et à se préparer pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Inconsciemment, pendant qu'ils se préparaient, mangeaient, où même pendant qu'ils chargeaient les valises de Temperance dans la voiture, ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seule seconde.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, quand le moment de se dire au revoir arriva, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, ne se souciant pas, pour une fois, des autres personnes qui les regardaient. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se séparer lorsque le micro demanda aux passagers du vol pour Sydney d'embarquer dans l'avion.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, Booth se gara sur le parking du FBI, craignant la journée qui s'annonçait. Il espérait ne croiser personne, son manque de sommeil et le départ de sa femme l'ayant mis particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Malheureusement pour lui, Léa l'attendait dans son bureau avec une seule idée en tête : « la chasse est ouverte ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Temperance se pliait à ses obligations d'auteur à succès avec grâce, se disant puisqu'elle était « coincée » loin de chez elle pendant trois mois, autant les passer le plus agréablement possible .Le coup de cafard lui venait le soir, quand elle rentrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, seule. Elle qui adorait cette ambiance calme avant de rencontrer Booth ne supportait plus le silence, « Tout ça manque de rires et de cris! ». Elle appelait sa famille tous les soirs (enfin le soir pour elle). Elle avait voulu arrêter pour éviter de les réveiller en pleine nuit mais Booth avait insisté, lui assurant qu'il dormait mieux après ses appels. Pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, elle leur envoyait des mails avec des photos, Parker devait faire un exposé pour l'école et avait décider de le faire sur le voyage de Temperance. Elle finissait toujours par se coucher, seule dans un grand lit, quelques larmes dans les yeux.

Du côté de Booth aussi les trois mois étaient long. Non seulement sa femme lui manquait, il devait s'occuper à plein temps des enfants mais le pire c'était Léa. Elle commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système! Au début il la rembarrait assez gentiment, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre, il avait donc fallu passer à la manière forte: la pousser hors de son bureau quand il essayait de travailler, lui fermer le porte au nez quand elle venait chez lui en plein milieux de la nuit très légèrement vêtue ...Une fois, elle se jeta sur lui, littéralement, mais malheureusement pour elle, c'était ce jour là qu'avait choisi le grand patron du FBI pour venir faire son inspection. Elle fut renvoyée sur le champ ... au plus grand plaisir de tout le monde de l'étage. Quand il apprit la merveilleuse nouvelle, Booth ne put s'empêcher de téléphoner à Temperance.

Booth: Allo ma chérie?

Tempe: mmm...

Booth: Oh je te réveille? Je suis désolé!

Tempe (encore endormie): C'est pas grave …

Booth: J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Tempe (complètement réveillée): Il s'est passé quelque chose? Tu vas bien? Les enfants n'ont rien?

Booth: Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave … c'est même une très bonne nouvelle que j'ai à t'annoncer!

Tempe: C'est quoi?

Booth: On est débarrassé de Léa!

Tempe: Comment ça?

Booth: Elle s'est fait virer ! Par le patron en personne!

Tempe (tout sourire): Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Il lui raconta tout et à la fin de son récit, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire, chacun à un bout de la ligne.

Tempe: Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire …

Booth: C'est quoi?

Tempe: ils s'étaient trompés dans mon planning, je fini deux jours plus tôt que prévu !

Booth: Mais c'est génial ! Moi le patron m'a donné un mois de vacances pour se faire pardonner de tout ce que Léa nous a fait subir !

Tempe: En fait là je suis déjà à Paris et il ne me reste plus qu'un jour ! Et après je rentre!

Booth: J'ai une idée: je viens te rejoindre et passe le reste de la semaine que tous les deux … pour rattraper trois mois d'absence,

Tempe: Mais, pour les enfants on fait comment?

Booth: Je vais demander à Angela si elle veut bien les prendre, En plus ils sont en vacances à la fin de la semaine, c'est parfait!

Tempe: Tu crois ?

Booth: Tu ne veux pas me voir ou quoi ?

Tempe: Oh si je veux te voir! (commençant à pleurer) Vous me manquez trop!

Booth: Hey je disais ça pour rire...

Tempe: C'est pas drôle!

Booth: Excuse-moi ma chérie.

Tempe: C'est rien. C'est juste qu'il est temps que je vous revois.

Booth: Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de regarder sur internet et il restait des places pour un vol pour Paris demain matin, j'arriverai vers 10 heures, heure locale.

Tempe: Je viendrais te chercher.

Booth (riant): J'espère bien ! Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'aille chercher les enfants.

Tempe: Ok, tu les embrasse pour moi?

Booth: Évidemment. Il est quelle heure à Paris?

Tempe (regardant son portable): 3h15!

Booth: Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais pas pensé au décalage …

Tempe: C'est pas grave, Je te vois dans deux jours alors?

Booth: Non, demain,

Tempe: c'est déjà demain ici mon chéri …  
Booth: Hein ? Bon euh … je vais te laisser dormir, je dois aller prendre les petits monstres. Je t'aime.

Tempe: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Booth regarda la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui,

Booth: Quoi?

Angela: Pourquoi tu lui a dit que tu arrivais demain? Tu prends l'avion dans une heure!

Booth (tout sourire): Pour lui faire une surprise.

Angela: Ça c'est sûr que ça va la surprendre!

Booth: Et ce n'est qu'un début dans les surprises! Je peux compter sur toi?

Angela: Évidemment! D'ailleurs je devrais y aller, c'est l'heure de l'école...

Ils sortirent du bureau et se séparèrent dans le parking: Angela allait à la crèche et à l'école et Booth rentrait chez lui faire sa valise en vitesse. Sur la porte d'entrée, un mot l'attendait: « _Je n'en n'ai pas terminé avec toi L ». _Il décida de ne pas se soucier de ce mot pour l'instant et monta en vitesse dans leur chambre, boucla sa valise et se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers l'aéroport; le tout sans savoir qu'il était observé et suivi …


	13. Chapter 13

Quand Temperance se leva le matin suivant l'appel de son mari, elle était de très très bonne humeur. Elle descendit au « restaurant » de l'auberge en chantonnant.

Laurence (la propriétaire): Et bien Temperance, vous m'avez l'air bien gaie aujourd'hui!

Tempe (souriant): j'ai eu une merveilleuse nouvelle cette nuit, mon mari vient me rejoindre demain! Au fait, est-ce qu'il serait possible de garder la chambre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine?

Laurence: Bien sûre, il n'y a aucun problème.

Après son petit déjeuner, Temperance retourna à la réception avoir plus de renseignement sur sa destination.

Tempe: Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas comment aller à ce centre commercial. Par où est-ce que je dois passer?

Laurence lui expliqua la route en détail et elle se rendit à sa dernière séance de dédicace, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans l'après midi, Booth arriva à Paris et se rendit tout de suite à l'auberge de Laurence.

Booth (entrant dans le hall): Bonjour!

Laurence: Bonjour Mr Booth! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

Booth: Très bien merci. Temperance n'est pas là?

Laurence: Non, elle est encore à sa séance de dédicaces. Elle fini à 16 heures.

Booth (montrant sa valise): Je peux monter mes affaires?

Laurence: Bien sûr, Je vais vous aider.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait Temperance, Quand il ouvrit la porte, après le départ de Laurence, Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire: sur la table de chevet elle avait posé un cadre avec une photo de lui avec ses deux enfants. Il déposa ses affaires au pied du lit et partit regarder par la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout: Léa était de l'autre côté de la rue, à l'observer. « Mais comment elle est arrivée là! Je ne l'ai pas vu dans l'avion! Après tout on s'en fout! Elle ne va quand même pas nous gâcher notre vie! »pensa-t-il . Il redescendit à la réception pour prévenir Laurence.

Booth: Si une femme blonde vient demander après nous, est-ce que vous pourriez la « rembarrer »s'il vous plait? Elle n'arrête pas de nous suivre...

Laurence: Pas de problème, je protège l'intimité de mes clients, elle n'arrivera pas à m'avoir!

Booth: Désolé de vous dire ça mais elle est assez … douée. Elle arrive presque toujours à avoir ce qu'elle veut...

Laurence: Ne vous en faîtes pas, je serai le « presque » dans cette histoire. Mais dites moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut exactement?

Booth (gêné): Euh … moi.

Laurence: alors vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire! Depuis ce matin votre femme ne parle que de vous et de votre arrivée! Mais elle m'avait dit que vous arriveriez demain matin.

Booth: C'est ce que je lui ai dis mais je voulais lui faire une surprise.

Laurence: Je peux vous dire que votre surprise sera réussie. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, vous devriez ignorer cette femme. Soit elle se lassera soit elle se dégoûtera elle même de voir comment vous allez si bien l'un avec l'autre et de vouloir détruire cette harmonie. Et ça ne fera que vous détruire si vous vous occupez d'elle.

Booth: C'est ce que tout le monde nous dit! Vous auriez fait un très bon psy Laurence!

Laurence (riant): Merci. Si vous voulez vraiment la surprendre, je peux vous dire où elle est et vous pourriez aller la rejoindre.

Booth (la prenant dans ses bras): Vous êtes merveilleuse!

Environ une demi heure plus tard, après plusieurs bus et métros, Booth arriva enfin au centre commercial. Il regarda sa montre: 16h05 « pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie! » Il se dirigea vers là où le « stand » de dédicace, « je ne peux pas le louper avec tous ces panneaux! ». Il allait se mettre à la fin de la file pour la surprendre en arrivant mais les gardiens ne le laissèrent pas passer. Il insista.

De son côté, Temperance rangeait ses affaires quand elle entendit le ton monter entre une personne et les gardiens.

Homme: mais puisque je vous dit que je la connais!

Gardien: Et alors, nous aussi on la connait! C'est pas pour ça qu'on vient l'embêter en dehors de ses heures de travail.

Booth: Oui mais moi c'est spécial!

Gardien: Et pourquoi donc?

Temperance arriva à ce moment là, cherchant quelque chose dans son sac.

Tempe: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Gardien: Cet homme veut absolument vous voir.

Elle releva la tête, vit Seeley, lâcha son sac et courut dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit volontiers et regarda les gardiens.

Booth: je vous avais bien que que j'étais spécial!

Il la sentit pleurer doucement contre sa poitrine.

Booth: Tempe, ça va ?

Tempe (grand sourire): Très bien. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu ne peux même pas savoir!

Booth (souriant): Je pense que si, c'est la même chose pour moi.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

Tempe: Pas ici, si je commence je pourrais plus m'arrêter...

Booth: On y va alors.

Ils sortirent alors du centre commercial, le plus près l'un de l'autre que la décence le permettait. Alors qu'ils attendaient un taxi, Booth attira Temperance vers lui.

Booth: Désolé mais là j'en peux plus!

Tempe: Hein?

Elle se sentit tirée vers lui et il l'embrassa amoureusement. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Tempe: Wow!

Booth (riant): Et oui, ça c'est trois mois de séparation!Tu veux que je te remontre ?

Tempe: Là faut vraiment qu'on rentre!

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir un taxi. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas de tout le trajet, descendirent, allèrent dans l'auberge.

Laurence: Alors Temperance, elle vous plait votre surprise?

Tempe (se collant à Booth): J'adore!

Laurence: Bon, je vais vous laissez, vous devez avoir plein de chose à rattraper …

Temperance se sentit rougir mais elle fut tirée vers l'ascenseur par son mari. A peine fut-elle entrée dedans qu'elle se fit plaquée contre le mur. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle sentit les lèvres de son mari lui parcourir le cou. Ils sortirent vite fait de l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans leur chambre où ils rattrapèrent ces trois mois de séparation.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans leur lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec aucune envie de se lever.

Tempe: J'ai bien aimé ta surprise.

Booth (riant): J'en était sûr!Et ce n'est que le début!

Tempe: Le début de quoi?

Booth: Le début des surprises …

Tempe: Et c'est quoi les autres?

Booth: Tu verras, tu verras …


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain matin, Temperance ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant le bras de Booth entourer sa taille. Ce geste simple lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pendant leur trois mois de séparation. Il était là maintenant et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Comme pour se rassurer de sa présence elle se blottit encore plus près de son mari. Il répondit à son étreinte et l'attira au plus près de lui.

Tempe: Je t'aime.

Booth (l'embrassant): Moi aussi.

Tempe: Je suis très bien dans tes bras mais il faudrait peut-être se lever non?

Booth: Mmm tu crois? Moi je suis bien là...

Tempe (riant): Ça je n'en doute pas!

Booth (la chatouillant): Eh, c'est pas de ma faute ! A chaque fois que je te vois comme ça ça me … enfin tu vois quoi.

Tempe: Très bien même! T'as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui?

Booth: Un piquenique dans un parc ce midi et j'ai une autre surprise pour cet après-midi...

Tempe (se levant): Bon ben moi je vais me doucher!

Booth (grand sourire): Attend moi …

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de l'auberge, un panier repas sous le bras, et se dirigèrent vers un parc.

Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé a Washington pendant les trois derniers mois, de tout ce que Temperance avait vu pendant son « tour du monde ».

Booth: Quel pays tu as préféré?

Tempe: Je pense que c'est la France. Au moins ici les gens ne te suivent pas dans la rue quand tu sors, ils sont plus respectueux … Et c'est tellement beau!

Booth: Tu sais, grâce aux photos que tu as envoyé par mail Parker a eu une super note à son exposé.

Tempe (se rapprochant de Booth): J'ai vraiment hâte de les revoir. Et aussi Angela et tous les autres...

Booth: Crois-moi il y a quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas revoir et qui est là, je l'ai vu hier avant d'aller te rejoindre.

Tempe: Léa?

Booth: Léa.

Temperance se leva et alla s'asseoir en travers des genoux de son mari.

Tempe: Je suis là j'y reste!

Booth: J'y compte bien!

Il l'embrassa, jouant avec le bord de sa robe de lin blanc. Ils ne se lâchaient plus et les mains de Booth remontaient de plus en plus le long des cuisses de sa femme.

Tempe (sourire coquin): On rentre?

Booth: Mmm … Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais ma surprise va arriver ici dans pas longtemps.

Tempe (boudeuse): Pfff

Booth (riant): Nan mais je rêve! On dirait Parker qui n'a pas le jouet qu'il veut...

Tempe: C'est pas un jouet que je veux moi …

Booth: Si tu n'es pas sage tu n'aura pas de dessert!

Tempe: C'est pas drôle.

Booth (l'embrassant furtivement): Ça te dis de faire une petite sieste?

Tempe: Pourquoi?

Booth: Ma surprise va te demander beaucoup d'énergie …

Malgré ses protestations, Temperance sentit la fatigue accumulée descendre sur elle, et les massages de Booth sur ses épaules ne lui laissaient plus le choix: elle s'endormit dans les bras de son homme.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, la surprise arriva et s'installa sur la couverture étendue sur le sol, près de Booth. Temperance se réveilla petit à petit en entendant des voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille: celles de ses enfants! Dès qu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux, Parker se jeta sur elle.

Parker: Maman !! C'est trop bien de te voir!

Il lui fit un gros câlin et la couvrit de bisous. Quand Abigail comprit ce qu'il se passait, elle se leva et courut jusqu'à sa mère et se jeta sur elle à son tour.

Abi: ma ma !!!

Tempe (la prenant dans ses bras): Ma puce ! Tu marches!

Abigail se mit à rire, d'un rire dont seuls les enfants en bas âge ont le secret. Elle essaya de « monter plus haut » sur sa mère mais trébucha et tomba la tête la première dans son décolleté.

Booth (relevant sa fille): Je suis désolé ma puce mais il n'y a que papa qui a le droit de faire ça.

Tempe: Seeley!

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une troisième personne les avait rejoint: son père. Elle se leva, tenant toujours Abi dans ses bras.

Tempe: Papa! Comment tu vas?

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Abi secouait sa tête et disait « papa » en regardant Booth.

Tempe (riant): Lui c'est ton papa à toi, et à Parker, et lui c'est mon papa à moi.

Devant le regard perdu de sa fille elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle.

Ils étaient restés dans le parc une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Parker racontant tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'elle était partie, Abigail dormant dans ses bras, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lorsque le moment de partir arriva, le petit groupe rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'auberge. Non loin d'eux, les observant depuis un bon moment, Léa souriait.

Léa: Profitez bien de vos moments en famille … pendant que vous le pouvez encore.

Elle partit dans la direction opposée de notre petite famille, mettre son plan à exécution …


	15. Chapter 15

Très loin de se douter de ce qui les attendait, notre petite famille rentra à l'auberge où Max avait également prit une chambre avec les enfants. Quand ils entrèrent, Laurence était à la réception à ranger les prospectus. Quand elle les vit, elle alla à leur rencontre.

Laurence (regardant les enfants): Mais à qui sont ces petites merveilles?

Booth (tout fier): A nous!

Laurence: Alors je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment, vous n'êtes pas le couple parfait, vous êtes la famille parfaite.

Max: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

Tempe: Laurence, je vous présente mon père Max.

Laurence: Ravie de vous connaître.

Max: Moi de même

Tempe: Bon, je vous laisse discuter, je vais m'occuper du bain des enfants.

Booth: Tu veux de l'aide?

Tempe: Nan ça ira merci. Vous n'avez qu'à commander le repas en attendant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux enfants étaient propres, Parker avait raconté à Temperance tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit de ce qui s'était passé pendant les trois mois de son absence. Maintenant elle habillait Abigail de sa petite robe avec des dessins de cerises. Cependant, l'opération ne fut pas aussi facile que prévue. En effet, Abigail aussi entreprit de raconter plein de chose à sa mère et s'agitait dans tous les sens. Temperance ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant sa fille baragouiner. « Quand elle saura parler, on n'arrivera plus à l'arrêter » pensait Temperance en redescendant vers la salle-restaurant. Parker était déjà là à jouer avec son grand-père alors que Booth lisait un journal.

Tempe: Tu comprends quelque chose?

Booth (souriant): Rien du tout, c'est en français … heureusement qu'il y a des images!

Quand tout le monde s'installa, il y eut un petit problème, tout le monde voulait s'asseoir à côté de Temperance. Une fois que ce petit problème fut réglé (Temperance entre ces deux enfants et en face de son mari), le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au bout d'une petite heure, Parker commençait à s'endormir contre Temperance alors que Abigail dormait déjà complètement dans ses bras.

Tempe: Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit là.

Parker: Oh non, pas déjà!

Booth (souriant): Parker, tu dors debout !

Parker: Mais je veux rester avec maman!

Tempe: Je serai toujours là demain Parker, et on est encore là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Parker (boudant): Bon d'accord …

Une fois que les enfants furent couchés, tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il commençait à se changer, Booth fut poussé sur le lit.

Booth (surpris): Heee!

Tempe (l'embrassant passionnément): Décidément j'adore tes surprises!

Booth: Ravi que ça te plaise!

Alors qu'il se faisait plus entreprenant, Temperance le repoussa gentiment.

Tempe: Attends un peu … moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Booth: C'est quoi?

Tempe: Reste là deux minutes et tu sauras.

Sur ce, elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Quand elle ressortit, Booth en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait enfilé une petite nuisette en dentelle blanche qui cachait à peine les sous-vêtement affriolants qu'elle portait en dessous. Booth sentit son corps répondre immédiatement lorsqu'elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

Booth (sourire coquin): Vous êtes très peu vêtue Mme Booth!

Tempe: Et vous vous êtes beaucoup trop vêtu Mr Booth. Laissez moi vous aider à vous débarrasser de tous ces vêtements superflus.

Booth (écartant les bras): Je suis tout à vous …

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, satisfaits.

Tempe: Seeley ?

Booth: Hmmm

Tempe: Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

Booth: Bien sûr!

Tempe: Est-ce que tu trouve qu'on est bien?

Booth: Comment ça ?

Tempe (se mettant sur ses coudes pour lui faire face): Je veux dire nous deux, avec Parker et Abigail, est-ce que tu trouve qu'on forme une belle famille?

Booth (étonné): Bien sûr, la meilleure qui soit! Pourquoi ?

Tempe: Ben voilà … euh … je …

Booth: Tempe, vas y, je ne vais pas te manger.

Tempe: Je voudrais un autre enfant … avec toi.

Booth (souriant): J'espère bien que c'est avec moi !

Tempe: Tu es d'accord?

Booth: Évidemment que je suis d'accord! Je suis très content avec Parker et Abi mais je n'ai rien contre une petite addition à cette belle famille!

Au petit matin, nos deux amoureux furent réveillés par des bruit de pas dans le couloir et des coups léger contre la porte. Temperance enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir, sachant très bien qui était derrière la porte. A peine eut-elle entrouvert la porte que deux petits Booth entrèrent en courant dans la chambre et grimpèrent sur leur lit.

Parker: Papa, pourquoi tu n'as pas de pyjama?

Tempe: (riant devant un Booth rouge jusqu'aux oreilles): Ben c'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas de pyjama papa ?

Booth: Parce que euh … j'avais trop chaud.

Parker: Ben il fallait ouvrir la fenêtre!

Booth: J'y penserai la prochaine fois mon bonhomme!

Après cet épisode quelque peu humiliant pour notre agent du FBI, tout le monde descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Après les croissants et les tartines grillées, Temperance monta préparer les deux petits et Max se rapprocha de Booth.

Max: Booth, je peux te parler?

Booth: Bien sûr, à propos de quoi ?

Max: Temperance …


	16. Chapter 16

Booth: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Max: L'autre jour je me baladais en ville avec les enfants avant de prendre l'avion et j'ai croisé une sœur à Christine.

Booth: Et?

Max: Et elle m'a reconnu. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en serait capable après plus de 40 ans. Elle m'a demandé des nouvelles et Temperance est venue dans la conversation. Je n'ai plus pensé qu'on avait jamais rien dit à personne à propos d'elle ou de Russ et elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait les rencontrer.

Booth (qui était un peu perdu): Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Max: Et bien, je voudrais savoir ce que tu en pense. Si je doit le dire à Temperance ou si je ne doit rien lui dire. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de nous et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre encore plus.

Booth: Je suis désolé Max mais je ne peux rien dire pour elle.

Max: je sais Booth. C'est juste que tu es la personne qui l'a sortit de toute sa souffrance et je pense que je devais te le dire. Après tout ça te concerne aussi, ainsi que vos enfants.

Booth: J'apprécie le geste Max, vraiment. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu lui parles tout seul, c'est de votre famille qu'il s'agit.

Max: Merci. Elle a vraiment eut de la chance de te rencontrer tu sais!

Booth (gonflant le torse): C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et c'est à ce moment là que Temperance arriva avec Parker et Abigail.

Tempe: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Max/Booth: Rien ma chérie

Le fait qu'ils répondent en même temps n'arrangea rien à leur fou rire. Seule Abigail sembla comprendre la situation: elle se mit a sauter dans les bras de sa mère et à dire « clown » en les regardant.

Tempe: C'est tout à fait ça!

Après une journée riche en activité, notre petite famille se retrouva à l'auberge. Booth alla s'occuper des enfants, laissant Temperance avec son père.

Max: Temperance, je peux te parler s'il te plait?

Tempe: De quoi? C'est grave?

Max: Ce n'est pas grave … mais c'est assez important...

Il lui raconta la même chose qu'il avait dit à Booth plus tôt dans la journée. Elle restait là, immobile, elle ne disait rien.

Max: Ma chérie dit quelque chose s'il te plait.

Tempe (se levant): Je vais aider Seeley avec les enfants.

Sur ce elle se leva et monta à l'étage, laissant son père seul et désespéré. Après un repas très silencieux entre le père et la fille, tout le monde remonta dans sa chambre. Temperance alla se doucher, les larmes se mêlant à l'eau de la pomme de douche. Quand elle ressortit en peignoir, Booth était assis sur le lit, attendant de pouvoir parler avec elle. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit redoubler ses pleurs.

Booth: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon amour?

Tempe (s'écartant de lui): Rien, ça va...

Booth (gentiment): Vu dans quel état tu es ce n'est certainement pas rien.

Tempe: C'est mon père …

Elle lui expliqua tout ce que Max lui avait dit après le repas. Quand elle eut terminé, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, lui la tenant dans ses bras et elle jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Booth: Et comment elle s'appelle?

Tempe: Jane.

Booth: Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire?

Tempe: Qu'est-ce que NOUS comptons faire!

Booth: Tempe, c'est ta famille, c'est à toi de voir...

Tempe (le regardant dans les yeux): C'est toi ma famille, avec Parker et Abi, que vous!

Booth: Et Max?

Tempe (se recouchant sur sa poitrine): Il revient dedans petit à petit.

Booth: C'est bien de lui laisser une chance …

Tempe: Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Booth: Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense?

Tempe: Oui.

Booth: Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance, que tu devrais aller la voir.

Tempe: Pourquoi?

Booth: Parce que c'est un point de repère pour savoir qui était ta mère...

Tempe: Et si ça ne colle pas entre nous?

Booth: Tant pis! Tu auras au moins essayé et tu ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir raté une occasion pareille. On ne te demande pas de devenir super copine avec elle, juste de bien vouloir lui donner une chance. Et tu sais, à mon avis elle sera aussi mal à l'aise que toi quand vous vous verrez.

Tempe (le regardant): Quand ON la verra. Tu ne peux pas me laisser faire ça toute seule, j'aurais besoin de toi …

Booth (voyant les yeux de sa femme se remplir de larmes): Je serais avec toi si tu en a besoin tu le sais très bien...

Elle l'embrassa et se recoucha près de lui, tombant de sommeil après toutes les activités et les émotions de la journée.

Le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller se jeter dans les bras de son père, lui assurant qu'elle irait la voir dès leur retour à Washington.

Max: Elle m'a donné son adresse, tiens.

Il lui tendit une carte de visite, elle hésita mais finalement elle la prit.

Tempe: Elle habite à Washington?

Max: Oui.

Tempe: Mais peut-être que je la connais, ou que je l'ai déjà vu …

Max: Peut-être. Mais tu peux être sûre d'une chose, si elle t'avait déjà vu, elle serait venue vers toi … tu ressembles tellement à ta mère …

Tempe (allant dans ses bras): Merci papa.

Max : Tu devrais aussi remercier Seeley, sans lui je ne pense pas que j'aurais eut le courage de t'en parler.

Tempe (souriant): Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il sera remercié en bonne et due forme.

Max: Oh je ne m'inquiète pas … apparemment tu sais y faire...

Tempe (repensant à l'irruption de Max dans leur cuisine) Papa !!

La fin de la semaine arriva bien trop vite au gout de Booth et sa famille, il fallait déjà rentrer. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, insouciants et heureux, ne sachant pas que leur vie allait tant changer … dans bien des domaines …


	17. Chapter 17

Ils arrivèrent chez eux en soirée, après un voyage de près de 8 heures où tout le monde avait dormi. Abigail n'avait pas quitter sa mère de tout le voyage comme pour rattraper les trois mois où elle ne l'avait pas vue. D'ailleurs, Temperance avait été étonnée de la réaction de sa fille, elle ne pensait pas qu'un enfant de quinze mois pouvait réellement avoir la notion du temps ou celle de l'absence. Booth la sortit de ses pensées quand il descendit de la voiture pour ouvrir le portail. Enfin elle était à la maison. Ils sortirent leur bagages du coffre et entrèrent dans leur maison, où ils découvrirent tous leurs amis réunis sous une banderole « Bienvenue à la maison ». Quand Temperance vit Angela s'approcher d'elle, elle n'eut que le temps de passer Abi dans les bras de Booth avant d'être complètement écrasée pas l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

Angela: Oh ma chérie !! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!

Tempe: Moi aussi Ange mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir respirer s'il te plait

Angela (desserrant son étreinte): Oups … Désolé

Tempe: C'est pas grave. (regardant les autres) Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici?

Angela: On a organisé une petite fête pour ton retour parmi nous

Un à un, tous les invité virent les saluer, leur demander comment s'était passer le voyage. Au bout d'une petite heure, Jack alla chercher les plats qu'il avait commandés chez un traiteur et tout le monde passa à table. A la fin du repas, Booth monta coucher les enfants qui étaient exténués. Quand il redescendit, ils allèrent tous au salon boire leur café et discuter.

Tempe: Au fait Cam, est-ce que je pourrais prendre deux semaines de vacances, jusqu'à ce que les enfant reprennent l'école? Parce Seeley est aussi en vacances alors …

Cam: Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

Tempe: Mais tu es ma supérieure …

Angela: Il y a eut quelques changements au labo pendant ton absence...

Booth: C'est-à-dire?

Jack: L'institut a nommé un « administrateur » pour l'équipe.

Angela: Elle vient de Seattle et elle est assez … spéciale …

Tempe: Comment ça spéciale?

Zach: Elle est super stricte. Même moi elle m'énerve et tous le monde ici peut dire que d'habitude je ne me souci pas des gens autour de moi mais là …

Booth: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier?

Angela: Elle nous fait signer une fiche de présence à chaque fois qu'on rentre ou qu'on sort du labo, elle veut des rapports écris sur tout et n'importe quoi, elle passe son temps à nous rabaisser, nous disant que c'est elle qui décide … je te jure ma chérie elle est insupportable!

Tempe: Vous avez eu des enquête pendant que je n'étais pas là?

Jack: Rien en rapport avec le FBI.

Tempe: Donc je suis obligée de retourné au boulot demain ?

Booth: Ouh là! C'est la première fois que j'entends le Dr Brennan se plaindre de devoir reprendre le travail …

Tempe: C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner mais bon … vous serez encore tous à la maison alors ce n'est pas très motivant!

Booth: Les enfants reprennent l'école dans deux jours, si tu veux je peux retourner bosser aussi et garder le reste de mes vacances pour quand on pourra les prendre ensemble.

Tempe: Non, tu as besoin de vacances!

Booth (souriant et passant son bras autour de ses épaules): Ça veut dire quoi ça?

Tempe (souriant à son tour): Il faut que tu sois en forme... pour faire ce qu'on a prévu …

Booth: Oh ça! Mais je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté là je te rassure tout de suite.

Tempe (l'embrassant): Ça j'en suis sûre!

Cam: Hum hum! S'il vous plait! On est encore là!

Booth: Désolé.

Angela: Ça vous dit de regarder un film. Y'en a des pas mal qui passent ce soir.

Tempe (se calant contre Booth): Pourquoi pas?

Au bout d'une demi heure de film, Booth et Temperance étaient endormi sur le canapé, les autres ne les avaient pas remarqué. Quand le film fut fini et qu'ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'il leur en manquait deux, les autres décidèrent de tout ranger et nettoyer avant de partir.

Angela (doucement): Ma Chérie?

Tempe: Hmmm

Angela: On va rentrer, on a tout rangé. Mais vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher si vous voulez pouvoir bouger demain matin.

Tempe (encore endormie): Pourquoi on ne pourrait plus bouger?

Angela: A cause des courbatures … bon nous on y va. A demain!

Tempe: A demain.

Quand les autres furent partis, Temperance essaya de se défaire des bras de son mari.

Booth: Et tu comptes aller où comme ça?

Tempe: A vrai dire je pensais aller te chercher une couverture et aller me coucher.

Booth (ouvrant les yeux): Et tu m'aurais laissé tout seul sur le canapé?

Tempe: Je n'allais pas te porter jusqu'à la chambre …

Booth (se levant et la portant): Ça je peux le faire moi! Tu veux vraiment aller dormir?

Tempe (comprenant son insinuation): J'ai dit que j'allais me coucher … je n'ai jamais parler de dormir!

Booth (la déposant devant leur lit et commençant à l'embrasser): Je préfère ça …

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Léa les regardait depuis son ordinateur … ainsi que des milliers d'internautes...


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain, le réveil eut le temps de sonner trois fois avant que Temperance ne se lève, se rendormant à chaque fois. Finalement, ce fut Booth qui l'éteignit et secoua sa femme.

Booth: Hey Tempe! Faut te lever!

Tempe: Mmmm

Booth: Allez ! De toute manière maintenant que je suis réveillé, il n'y a aucune chance que tu puisse continuer à dormir!

Tempe: Pourquoi?

Pour lui répondre il la poussa hors du lit.

Tempe: Nan mais ça va pas! Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

Booth (souriant): Pour te réveiller … et apparemment ça a marché!

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent en silence. Alors que Booth allait ajouter quelque chose, Abigail se mit à pleurer.

Tempe: Apparemment tu as aussi réussi à réveiller ta fille dons tu ne pourras pas te recoucher non plus … au moins un semblant de justice!

Elle se leva et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain pendant que Booth s'occupait des enfants.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Parker demanda:

Parker: C'était quoi le gros bruit de tout à l'heure?

Booth (riant): C'était maman, elle est tombée du lit.

Tempe: Je ne suis pas tombée ! Tu m'as poussé, c'est pas pareil!

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à riposter, elle embrassa ses enfants et partit au labo, tirant la langue à son mari.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le Jefferson, elle remarqua tout de suite un changement dans l'ambiance. D'habitude, il y avait du monde partout, du bruit, des blagues pas drôles fusaient dans tous les sens … mais aujourd'hui chacun était à son bureau, personne ne parlait. Elle ne rencontra personne avant d'arriver dans le bureau d'Angela.

Tempe: Salut!

Angela: Salut! Bien dormi?

Tempe (rougissant): Très bien merci

Angela: Mais vous vous arrêtez jamais c'est pas possible!

Tempe: Ange ! On s'est pas vu pendant trois mois! On a des choses à rattraper.

Angela: On se demande bien quoi …

Tempe: Et ben dis donc, ça a pas l'air d'être la joie ici ce matin!

Angela: C'est comme ça depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

Tempe: Bon en je vais aller dans mon bureau. A toute à l'heure!

Quand elle entra dans son bureau, Temperance remarqua que ce qui devait être la nouvelle « administratrice » était assise à son bureau, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

Tempe: Je peux vous aider?

Femme: Vous êtes Mme Brennan?

Tempe: C'est Mme Booth ou Dr Brennan, pas Mme Brennan.

Femme (se levant): Je suis le Dr Roy, la nouvelle administratrice de cette équipe.

Tempe: D'accord.

Roy: Je suppose que vos collègues vous ont déjà parler de mon mode de fonctionnement …

Tempe: En effet.

Roy: Je veux que chaque emprunt d'objet pour effectuer les analyses soit reporté sur une fiche prévue à cet effet, à chaque fois que vous sortez ou entrez vous signez la fiche de présence qui est à l'accueil. Je veux également un rapport écrit à la fin de chaque jour.

Tempe: Il nous restera du temps pour travailler?

Roy: Pardon?

Tempe: Avec tout ce que vous nous demander de faire on n'aura jamais le temps de faire ce pour quoi on est là!

Roy: Je ne comprend pas …

Tempe: Prenez un exemple. Quand on travail sur des enquêtes avec le FBI je passe mon temps à entrer et sortir du labo, a « essayer » plusieurs armes pour voir laquelle colle avec la cause de la mort …

Roy (souriant et sortant): Alors il faudra être plus efficace!

Après un déjeuner passé avec Angela à dénigrer leur nouvelle « patronne » et un après midi a rattraper son retard dans la paperasse qui s'était accumulée sur son bureau pendant son absence, Temperance rentra chez elle lessivée. Cependant, ce qu'elle vit en entrant dans la maison lui rendit le sourire. Booth et ses enfants dansaient dans le salon de façon très … spéciale. Finalement c'était Abi qui s'en sortait le mieux même si elle tombait toutes les deux minutes. Ils lui tournaient le dos alors elle resta à les regarder jusqu'à ce ce la chanson s'arrête et les applaudit. Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un seul coup, très gênés, Abi continuant a se tortiller.

Tempe (s'approchant d'eux): Quel beau spectacle!

Parker: J'ai dû expliquer à papa parce qu'il ne savait pas comment on faisait.

Tempe (riant): C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne pas …

Booth: Bon vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi!On peut aller manger?

Tempe: C'est bon on a fini … pour le moment.

Booth: Ah ah ah, je vais prendre le repas dans le four. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta fille, elle à l'air de bien aimer danser!

Tempe: C'est ce que j'ai vu!

Après le repas et après avoir couché les enfants, les deux adultes sortirent sur la terrasse pour prendre leur café.

Tempe: Alors ça c'est passé comment avec Cullen?

Booth: Très bien, il m'a dit que je pouvais garder mes vacances pour plus tard. Juste pas en plein milieu d'une enquête. Et toi, ta journée?

Tempe: Horrible, j'ai passé la journée à signer des rapport de tout et n'importe quoi.

Booth: Et ta nouvelle boss?

Tempe: Tout aussi horrible. Déjà quand je suis arrivée elle était assise à mon bureau …

Booth: Ouh là, elle partait déjà avec un handicap!

Tempe: T'as fini de te moquer?

Booth: Petite vengeance pour s'être moqué de notre superbe chorégraphie tout à l'heure.

Tempe: Je ne me suis pas moquée de la choré, juste de toi!

Booth (l'embrassant): Ça revient au même. Au fait, est-ce que tu as déjà été actrice?

Tempe: Quoi? Euh … non pourquoi?

Booth: Juste comme ça, Parker m'a dit que des copains à lui t'ont vu dans un film.

Tempe: Mais je n'ai jamais fait de film!

Booth: Ils ont dû confondre avec des pubs pour tes livres alors.

Tempe: Sûrement. Bon on va se coucher?

Booth (souriant): Dormir?

Tempe (lui passant devant): Oui dormir! Je te rappelle que demain on doit levé deux petits montres pour aller à l'école et que tu recommence le boulot. Quand tu verra ma « patronne » tu comprendras pourquoi je suis aussi fatiguée …

Booth: J'ai hâte de la voir!

Tempe: Pas moi.


	19. Chapter 19

Après deux mois de vacances, les enfants eurent vraiment beaucoup de mal à se lever le lendemain matin. Alors que Booth préparait le petit déjeuner, Temperance alla réveiller Parker.

Tempe: Allez Parker, il faut se lever!

Parker (ronchonnant dans son oreiller): Je veux encore dormir …

Tempe: Au fait, Rose est rentrée de vacances, je l'ai vu hier en ville avec ses parents.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Parker était debout et commençait à s'habiller. Elle sortit de sa chambre en souriant et alla chercher sa fille. Côté sommeil, elle tenait de Booth. Même quand elle était plus petite, ils n'avaient jamais eut de problèmes pour la coucher, le problème étant de la réveiller. Temperance s'approcha doucement du petit lit et resta là à la regarder pendant un petit moment: elle était allongée sur le dos, la bouche ouverte (« comme son père » pensa-t-elle en souriant) et tenait son dauphin en peluche près d'elle. Max le lui avait offert à sa naissance et elle ne le quittait jamais. Temperance la réveilla doucement pour la préparer mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. En effet Abigail se rendormit sur la table à langer, Temperance la réveilla pour l'habiller mais elle se rendormit dans les bras de sa mère qui descendait les escaliers.

Booth: Ah, la marmotte est descendue!

Tempe: Oui mais la marmotte s'est rendormie.

Booth: Je vais lui faire son biberon.

Et là, comme par magie, Abi se réveilla complètement, les yeux grands ouverts.

Abi: Bi bon.

Tempe: Je crois qu'on a trouvé le mot magique!

Une fois que les enfants furent déposés à l'école et à la crèche, Booth déposa sa femme au labo.

Booth: Je passe te prendre ce midi.

Tempe (sortant de la voiture): Ok.

Booth (la retenant par le bras): Hep hep hep, tu n'as rien oublié?

Tempe: Euh … non.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Booth l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Tempe (souriant): Comment j'ai pu oublier ça!

Booth: On se demande.

Tempe: Bon j'y vais sinon elle va pas me lâcher de toute la journée.

Booth: A ce midi.

Quand elle rentra dans le labo, elle se dirigea vers son bureau où le Dr Roy l'attendait à la porte.

Roy: Vous n'avez rien oublié?

Tempe: Euh ...non.

A ce moment là, elle pensa « elle ne va pas m'embrasser quand même »

Roy: La feuille!

Tempe: Quelle feuille?

Roy: La feuille de présence.

Tempe: Ah oui …

Roy Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller la signer?

Tempe: J'y vais j'y vais …

Après avoir signée la fameuse feuille de présence, Temperance fut enfin autorisée à entrer dans son bureau et à se mettre au travail. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'enquête en cours elle s'occupa d'un cas datant de la Première Guerre mondiale. En fin de matinée, elle avait terminé son examen et rentrait dans son bureau quand son portable sonna.  
Tempe: Allo?

Booth: Oui c'est moi. J'ai un petit problème …

Tempe: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Booth: Je ne peux pas rentrer dans le labo.

Tempe (qui ne comprenait pas): Comment ça tu ne peux pas?

Booth: Et ben je ne peux pas! Les gardiens m'empêche de rentrer!

Tempe: Attend j'arrive.

Elle sortit de son bureau et remarqua que le Dr Roy se dirigeait aussi vers les portes.

Roy (à Booth): Je peux vous aider?

Booth: Euh oui … j'aimerais bien rentrer?

Roy: Et pourquoi?

Tempe: Il travaille avec nous, c'est l'agent de liaison du FBI.

Roy: Vous avez une enquête en cours?

Booth: Non.

Roy: Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Booth (qui commençait a en avoir marre): Je suis venu chercher Bones.

Roy: Qui est Bones?

Tempe: C'est moi.

Roy: Et vous venez la chercher pour quoi?

Booth: Pour aller manger! (à Tempe)Tu es prête?

Tempe (passant devant Roy): Oui.

Roy: Dr Brennan: Vous avez signé la feuille?

Booth: Quelle feuille?

Tempe: La feuille de présence.

Booth (riant): Pff vous avez une feuille de présence?

Roy: Oui et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Agent …

Booth: Booth.

Roy: Oh, vous êtes le frère du Dr Brennan?

Booth: Non. (prenant Tempe par les épaules et se retournant) Je suis son mari.

Sur ce, ils laissèrent une Dr Roy stupéfaite, plantée sur les marches de l'institut.

Les Booth rentrèrent chez eux pour manger et passèrent leur repas à parler de Roy.

Tempe: On peut changer de sujet s'il te plait?

Booth: Juste un dernière chose: je comprend pourquoi tu es autant fatiguée hier soir.

Tempe (s'asseyant dans le canapé): Merci.

Booth (souriant): mais tu sais pour l'instant tu n'as travaillé qu'une demie journée.

Tempe: Et?

Booth: Et tu n'es pas aussi fatiguée.

Tempe: Je ne comprends pas.

Booth (riant): Ça je le vois bien!

Pour lui faire mieux comprendre, il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sembla comprendre assez vite de quoi il s'agissait et ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son baiser. Il la fit basculer sur le canapé et entreprit de la débarrasser de son haut quand le téléphone sonna.

Booth: Laisse sonner.

Tempe (lui enlevant sa chemise): Je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre, j'ai mieux à faire pour le moment.

Ils continuèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre pendant que le téléphone sonnait. Quand le répondeur se déclencha, ils entendirent une Angela affolée.

Angela: Brennan, je sais que vous êtes là, sortez de la maison !! VVVIIITTTEEE !!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Ils s'arrêtèrent net et se regardèrent. Sans même échanger un mot, ils sortirent à toute vitesse et se retrouvèrent dans la rue où Hodgins et Angela arrivaient à toute vitesse en voiture. Une fois qu'ils furent descendus, Booth et Temperance se rendirent compte que, dans leur précipitation de quitter leur maison, aucun d'eux n'avait pris le temps de se rhabiller. Booth était torse nu alors que Temperance était en soutient gorge. Voyant Hodgins regarder un peu trop fixement sa patronne, Booth la prit dans ses bras.

Tempe: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Booth: Hodgins, arrête de mater!

Hodgins: Moi mais j'ai rien …

Tempe: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Angela: Vous êtes surveillés!

Booth (tenant toujours Temperance dans ses bras mais maintenant plus pour la réchauffer): Comment ça surveillés?

Angela: Vous êtes filmés! Quelqu'un a dû posé des caméras dans la maison. Il y a un site internet où on vous suis 24 heures sur 24.

Tempe: Quoi?

Angela (sortant son ordinateur de la voiture): Tiens, regarde par toi même.

Booth et Temperance se penchèrent vers l'ordinateur et ce qu'ils virent ne leur plut pas du tout: un site intitulé « la vraie vie du Docteur Brennan » où il y avait plusieurs vidéos des moments où ils étaient à la maison, un résumé de leurs occupations heure par heure et des sondages du genre « Pensez-vous que ce soit un environnement stable pour les enfants? ». Temperance remarque que la dernière vidéo ne datait que de quelques minutes. Quand elle se retourna vers Booth, elle vit que lui aussi l'avait vue et ne semblait pas content … du tout !

Tempe: Qui a fait ça?

Angela: Je ne sais pas, j'ai demandé à Zach de rechercher l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur qui fait les mises à jour pendant que je vous appelais.

Tempe: Est-ce que tu peux savoir combien de personnes ont vu les vidéos?

Angela: Oui j'ai déjà regardé (voyant la tête de Booth) les chiffres je veux dire … et il y en a pas mal.

Tempe (se laissant aller dans les bras de son mari): Oh c'est pas vrai!!

Booth: Ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver celui qui a fait ça et il n'ait pas près de s'en sortir crois moi. Au fait Angela … comment es-tu tombée sur ce site?

Angela: Oh par hasard. Quand j'ai ouvert le site vous commenciez à … enfin tu vois. J'ai regarder l'heure et quand j'ai vu que ça correspondait je vous ai appelé tout de suite. Il y a aussi des vidéos des enfants …

Tempe: Si je met la main sur celui qui a fait ça je …

Booth: Moi aussi!

Tempe: Bon, on va se rhabiller et on vous rejoint au labo.

Hodgins: Ok

Une demie heure plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le bureau de Temperance. Tout le monde sauf le DR Roy bien sûr. D'ailleurs Booth avait encore eu du mal à entrer mais il lui avait fait son sourire charmeur et, comme toute femme normale, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle était retournée dans son bureau, laissant les autres tranquilles.

Angela: He ben Booth! Il faudra que tu lui fasse ton numéro de charme plus souvent … comme ça on est tranquilles!

Tempe: Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord.

Booth: Bon, je sais que je suis irrésistible mais est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à nos moutons?

Angela: Je vais chercher Zach, voir s'il a trouvé quelque chose.

Pendant qu'ils se rhabillaient, Booth et Temperance avaient réfléchi à qui avait bien pu faire ça. Ils avaient bien une idée mais voulaient en être sûrs.

Zach vint les rejoindre dans le bureau de Brennan.

Zach: J'ai trouvé l'ordinateur qui fait les mises à jour mais le problème c'est que c'est un ordinateur publique.

Booth: Comment ça publique?

Zach: La personne s'est servie d'un ordinateur de FBI mais elle ne s'est pas connectée sous son identifiant personnel.

Booth: Comment ça du FBI?

Tempe: Seeley, c'est une preuve à charge supplémentaire!

Hodgins: Contre qui?

Tempe: On a réfléchi en venant ici et on en a conclu que ça devait être Léa. En plus elle avait laissé un mot à Seeley quand il est venu me rejoindre à Paris.

Angela: Et il disait quoi ce mot?

Booth: Qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher aussi facilement.

Angela: Mais elle est vraiment malade celle là!

Tempe: Attends tu ne sais pas tout, elle nous a suivi quand on était à Paris.

Zach: Booth, vous pouvez certainement trouvé l'utilisateur si vous demandez au service informatique du FBI

A ce moment là, le téléphone de Booth sonna. Il sortit du bureau et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Booth: Je dois y aller, on a une nouvelle affaire. Les gars emmènent le corps ici mais je dois passer au bureau récupérer des papiers. (à Temperance) Tu peux allé chercher Abi s'il te plais? La grand-mère de Rose a dit qu'elle prenait Parker chez elle aujourd'hui.

Tempe: Pas de problème, j'y vais. Jack tu peux déplier le parc s'il te plais? Je reviens dans environ un quart d'heure.

Hodgins: C'est comme si c'était fait!

Booth et Temperance sortirent en même temps du labo. En face de la prote, de l'autre côté du parking, Léa leur souriait à pleines dents …


	21. Chapter 21

Temperance allait s'avancer vers elle mais Booth la retint par la taille.

Booth: Tempe, ne fait pas ça. C'est tout ce qu'elle attend!

Tempe: Mais …

Booth: Je sais. Une fois qu'on sera sûrs que c'est elle, on la traîne au tribunal. Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça!

Tempe: J'en revient pas qu'elle ait fait ça!

Booth: T'inquiète pas. Là je vais au bureau, je prend mes papiers, je vais voir l'équipe informatique, je dis tout à Cullen pour qu'il fasse enlever les caméras à la maison et je reviens d'accord? Toi tu vas chercher Abi et on se retrouve ici.

Tempe: D'accord, mais avant je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose.

Booth: Tout ce que tu veux.

Tempe: Embrasse moi. On va lui montrer combien on s'aime à cette pét****!

Booth: Aucun problème …

Environ vingt minutes plus tard tout le monde était de retour au Jefferson. Temperance avait déposé Abigail dans son parc où elle jouait tranquillement, Booth était revenu du FBI en souriant, laissant supposé qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Zach avait déjà nettoyé les os et avait commencé l'examen. Tout le monde travaillait quand le Docteur Roy sortit de son bureau.

Roy: Nous avons une nouvelle enquête?

Cam: Oui

Roy: Je veux un travail irréprochable. Pas d'expérience complètement inutiles, pas de matériel manipulé sans rapport écrit, pas de sortie du laboratoire sans signer la feuille de présence et …

Booth: Est-ce qu'il leur restera du temps pour travailler?

Roy: Euh …

Booth (tout en souriant): Je vous préviens tout de suite que si une enquête est compromise par manque de temps et que c'est à cause de vos rapports, le FBI saura vous le faire remarquer.

Roy: Je n'en doute pas mais mon équipe est très efficace Seeley.

Booth: C'est Agent Booth pour vous.

Roy: Pardon?

Booth: Seeley c'est seulement pour la famille et les amis, pour vous c'est Agent Booth!

Roy (décontenancée): Euh … d'accord. (à tous) Si vous avez besoin de moi je serai dans mon bureau.

Hodgins (alors qu'elle partait): Tu parles ! Elle en sort jamais de son bureau à part pour venir nous faire la morale.

Alors que le Dr Roy rejoignait son bureau, elle remarqua Abi dans le bureau de Brennan. « Là je vais l'avoir » pensa-t-elle. Elle fit aussitôt demi tour.

Roy: Docteur Brennan, il y a un enfant dans votre bureau!

Tempe: Je sais.

Roy: Et je peux savoir qui c'est?

Booth: C'est notre fille.

Roy (à Temperance): Vous n'avez pas à l'emmener ici, c'est un lieu de travail!

Tempe (qui commençait à s'énerver): Et vous vouliez quoi, que je la laisse dans la voiture pendant que je travaille?

Roy (condescendante): C'est pour ça qu'il y a des crèches Dr Brennan!

Booth: Et à votre avis pourquoi elle n'y est pas? Oh, mais sûrement parce que ça ferme à 18 heures!!

Roy: Je ne veux pas le savoir, vous n'avez qu'à vous arranger autrement.

Tempe: Vous savez quoi? Vous avez raison, on va s'arranger autrement. Je vais rentrer avec elle.

Roy: Quoi mais … et votre travail?

Tempe: Quel travail? Signer des fiches de présence et remplir des rapports? C'est ça que vous appelez du travail? Je suis anthropologue judiciaire moi, pas secrétaire _(je tiens à préciser que je __n'ai rien contre les secrétaires)_ !!!

Sur ce, elle retira ses gants, les jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche et se précipita dans son bureau. Booth partit la rejoindre. Alors que le Dr Roy s'apprêtait à les suivre, Cam se mit devant elle.

Cam:Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça?

Roy: Et pourquoi?

Hodgins: Vous ne feriez qu'aggraver les choses.

Roy: Vous trouvez ça normal vous qu'ils emmènent leurs enfants sur leur lieu de travail?

Angela: Ça n'a jamais dérangé personne à part vous.

Roy: Uh … vous semblez tous très solidaire …

Zach: C'est parce qu'on l'est!

Roy (s'énervant): Non mais c'est quoi ça? Une mutinerie? Retournez tous à votre travail!

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, Temperance était assise sur son canapé, les yeux fermés. Booth s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Booth: Hey, ça va?

Tempe: J'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée de mon retour et elle ne fait rien pour arranger les choses!

Booth (la prenant dans ses bras): Je sais, je suis désolé.

Tempe (les larmes aux yeux): Et quand je pense à ce que Léa a fait je …

Booth: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'équipe informatique est sur le coup, il vont réussir à prouver que c 'est elle.

Tempe (s'enfonçant encore plus dans ses bras): Je sais mais tu imagines … tous ces gens qui nous ont vu?

Booth (lui caressant le dos): Je sais … calme toi on va l'avoir.

Tempe: Et l'autre là, comment elle a parler d'Abi c'est …

Booth: Je sais, on va trouver une solution.

Tempe (se redressant): En fait j'y ai déjà réfléchi, surtout pendant mon voyage.

Booth: Et?

Tempe: Et je pense que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose si je baissais mes heures … en fait ce n'est même pas les baisser.

Booth: Je comprend rien.

Tempe: En fait, mon contrat est prévu pour que je travail trente heures par semaine. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'y ais jamais fait attention mais là … j'y pense de plus en plus.

Booth: J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer aussi. En fait pendant que tu étais partie, Cullen m'a proposé une place pour être son assistant … en attendant de prendre sa place quand il partira en retraite.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, le visage de Temperance s'illumina.

Tempe: Mais c'est super! Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant?

Booth (jouant avec les mains de sa femme): Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté c'est une opportunité en or mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas ne plus travailler avec toi.

Tempe: Tu dois dire oui!

Booth: Tu crois?

Tempe: Bien sûr! Et puis tu sais, si je me conforme à mon contrat, mes journées seront beaucoup plus courtes et plus stables aussi, je serai plus là pour les enfants et pour toi.

Booth (sourire coquin): Plus de temps pour moi?

Tempe: Si tu dis à Cullen que tu accepte son offre, je le dit au Dr Roy à la fin de la journée.

Booth: Vraiment?

Tempe: Vraiment.

Elle avait à peine fini de parler que Booth l'embrassait, ou plutôt se jetait sur elle.

Devant ce spectacle, Abigail se mit à rire et à applaudir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Temperance se leva pour aller la prendre. Elle avait décidé de rentrer . Une fois près du parc, Temperance s'arrêta. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, Booth s'approcha d'elle.

Booth: Tempe? Ça va?

Tempe: Euh … oui. Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle recommença à marcher mais se mit à trembler.

Booth: Ouh là ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là? Reviens t'asseoir.

Tempe: Nan ça ira, j'ai juste …

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol de son bureau.


	22. Chapter 22

Booth ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Sa femme était là, debout devant lui et, une seconde plus tard elle était allongée sur le sol de son bureau. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la rattraper. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était inconsciente.

Booth (hurlant): ANGELA !!!!!!

Du côté de la plate forme, ce fut la stupéfaction. Jamais Booth n' hurlait à part dans les cas d'extrême urgence. Toute l'équipe se rua dans le bureau de Temperance.

Booth (à Angela): Appelle les secours !!

Angela (sans chercher à comprendre): Tout de suite!

Hodgins (faisant de l'air à Temperance): Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Booth: J'en sais rien. On était en train de parler, elle s'est levée pour aller prendre Abi, elle s'est mise à trembler et elle s'est effondrée. Abi! Où est Abi??

Il chercha tout le bureau du regard sans jamais lâcher sa femme pour découvrir sa fille pleurant dans les bras de Camille, effrayée de toute cette agitation. Alors qu'il se relevait pour aller la prendre, les secours arrivèrent dans le bureau.

Ambulancier: Depuis combien de temps est-elle tombée?

Booth: Environ 5 minutes.

Ambulancier: Quel âge?

Booth: 32

Ambulancier: Des problèmes de santé?

Booth: Non.

Ambulancier: Enceinte?

Booth: Non, enfin je crois pas.

Ambulancier: Vous êtes son mari?

Booth: Oui.

Ambulancier: Vous pouvez monter avec elle dans l'ambulance, pour les autres il va falloir nous suivre.

Hodgins: Pas de problème.

Booth: Angela, tu peux passer prendre Parker chez la voisine?

Angela: Bien sûr! Cam, tu prends Abi?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Quand Parker arriva avec Angela, il se précipita vers son père en pleurant.

Parker (dans les bras de son père): Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman?

Booth: Je ne sais pas mon bonhomme.

Parker: Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure!

Booth: Moi non plus mais pourquoi tu dis ça?

Parker: La dernière fois que maman est venue à l'hôpital elle est morte et je ne veux pas que ma nouvelle maman fasse pareil !

Comme pour le rassurer, le médecin vint les voir.

Médecin: Elle est réveillée.

Booth (posant Parker par terre): Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Médecin: On ne sait pas encore, on lui a fait toutes sortes d'examens mais maintenant il faut attendre les résultats.

Booth: On peut la voir?

Médecin: D'après ce que j'ai comprit avec les ambulanciers vous êtes son mari donc vous pouvez y aller mais pour les autres il vaudrait mieux attendre demain.

Parker: Est-ce que je peux aller voir ma maman?

Médecin: Tu peux aller lui faire un bisou si tu veux mais tu ne peux pas rester, elle est très fatiguée. Et je suis sûr que si elle se repose bien aujourd'hui elle pourra te prendre dans ses bras demain. D'accord?

Parker: D'accord, juste un bisou.

Il prit la main de son père et le traîna vers la chambre de Temperance. Une fois devant, Booth poussa la porte. Jamais il n'avait vu sa femme si vulnérable et si fragile. Elle semblait si petite dans ce lit d'hôpital. Parker s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il regarda son père, lui sourit et ressortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle d'attente. Booth attendit que son fils soit parti pour s'approcher à son tour de Temperance. Elle était éveillée et le regardait avec un faible sourire.

Booth (lui prenant la main): Hey, comment ça va? Tu te sens bien?

Tempe: Je suis fatiguée.

Booth (laissant couler ses larmes): Tu m'as fait peur!

Tempe (lui caressant la joue): Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Booth: Hey, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Tempe: Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

Booth (s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le lit): On était en train de parler, tu es allée chercher Abi et tu t'es effondrée dans ton bureau.

Tempe: Qu'est-ce que disent les médecins?

Booth: Ils ne savent pas encore ce que tu as, ils attendent les résultats de tes examens.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui, serrant sa chemise avec tellement de force que ses doigts étaient tous blancs. Il resta avec elle pendant près d'une heure, seulement à la regarder dormir et se demandant comment il ferait pour vivre sans elle.

Alors qu'il ressortait pour la laisser se reposer, et surtout parce qu'il s'était fait viré par l'infirmière, Cam reçu un coup de téléphone.

Cam: Allo ?

???: Dr Saroyan?

Cam: Oui?

???: C'est le Dr Roy.

Cam: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Roy: Juste vous informer que la voiture du Dr Brennan vient d'exploser sur le parking de l'institut!


	23. Chapter 23

Booth était en train de préparé Parker et Abigail à sortir de l'hôpital pour la nuit quand Camille vint le voir.

Cam: Seeley, je peux te voir deux minutes?

Booth (surpris): Euh … oui. (à Parker) Tu attends ici avec ta sœur d'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

Booth: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Cam: Je viens d'avoir le Dr Roy au téléphone et …

Booth: Et?

Cam: La voiture de Temperance a explosé sur le parking de l'institut.

Booth: Quoi ???

Cam: Calme toi, une équipe du FBI a été envoyée pour voir ce qu'il c'est passé.

Booth: Mais tu ne comprends pas! Ça veut dire que son « évanouissement » n'en était pas un, quelqu'un lui en veut … Il faut que je reste avec elle!

Cam: Mais comment tu vas faire avec les enfants, vous ne pouvez pas tous rester là.

Booth (se passant les mains nerveusement dans les cheveux): Je sais, je sais … en plus Parker reprend l'école demain …

Cam: Je les aurais bien pris mais je n'ai pas assez de place pour les deux chez moi.

Booth: Je sais, mais merci de proposer. Attends, je sais! Je vais demander à Max de venir les chercher et de rester à la maison pour la nuit.

Booth s'éloigna quelque instants pour expliquer la situation à son beau-père puis revint vers ses enfants qui étaient sagement assis sur les chaises de la salle d'attente.

Parker: Papa, c'est quand qu'on rentre? Abi elle dort dans mes bras.

Booth: Pas tout de suite mon grand. Grand-père Max va venir vous chercher pour vous ramener à la maison. Il va rester avec vous cette nuit et il t'emmènera à l'école demain d'accord?

Parker: Et toi tu vas où?

Booth: Je vais rester là avec maman.

Parker: Pourquoi on peut pas rester aussi?

Booth: Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants Parker. Vous serez mieux à la maison. De toute manière tu recommence l'école demain et il faut que tu sois en forme pour retrouver tes copains.

Parker: Mais pourquoi tu ne rentre pas avec nous? Toi aussi tu travailles demain?

Booth: Je n'irais pas. J'ai demandé à mon patron de pouvoir rester avec maman.

Parker: Et pourquoi …

A ce moment là, Max arriva, sauvant Booth de toute une série de questions auxquelles il ne savait que répondre. Après quelques explications supplémentaires, Max partit avec les enfants, laissant Booth et ses collègues dans la salle d'attente.

Angela: Bon ben nous on va y aller. On ira au labo tôt demain matin voir ce qu'il s'est passer.

Booth: D'accord, je vais voir avec les infirmières pour retourner la voir.

Cam: On se voit demain?

Booth: A demain.

Une fois qu'il furent tous partis, Booth alla voir les infirmières. Ils réussit à les convaincre de le laisser passer la nuit dans la chambre de Temperance. Il rapprocha le fauteuil du lit de sa femme, lui prit la main et sans s'en rendre compte se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Pendant la nuit, Temperance se réveilla et remarqua Booth assis à ses côtés. Elle se leva, s'installa sur ses genoux et se rendormi dans ses bras. Quand Booth se réveilla au petit matin, il sentit un poids contre sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit sa femme en boule contre lui. Lui caressant les cheveux, il la réveilla doucement.

Booth: Tempe?

Tempe: Hmmm

Booth (souriant): Tu sais que tu serais mieux dans ton lit?

Tempe (s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa poitrine): C'est là que je suis le mieux … (se réveillant complètement)Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Où sont les enfants?

Booth: Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont à la maison avec ton père.

Tempe: Mais toi pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux?

Booth: Sympa …

Tempe (l'embrassant): Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Booth: Je sais.

Tempe: Mais quand même, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Voyant qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, elle s'inquiéta.

Tempe: Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Voyant qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus dans le fauteuil, elle insista.

Tempe: Seeley, dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher, il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Une petite demie heure plus tard, Temperance insista pour qu'il rentre chez eux, ne serais-ce que pour se changer. En sortant, de la chambre, il croisa le Dr Roy dans le couloir.

Booth: Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Roy: Bonjours à vous aussi Agent Booth!

Booth: Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Roy: Je viens voir comment va le Docteur Brennan.

Booth: Elle va mieux mais je ne pense pas que votre visite lui fasse plaisir.

Elle lui passa devant et continua sa route vers la porte. Booth se mit devant elle.

Booth (l'air méchant): Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, je propose que vous alliez au labo essayer de comprendre qui a voulu faire exploser ma femme !

Devant son air menaçant, elle jugea plus sage de retourner de là d'où elle venait.

Booth alla chez lui e toute vitesse pour se doucher et se changer et retourna à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. Il alla voir les infirmières, personne ne l'avait vue …


	24. Chapter 24

Alors qu'il retournait nerveusement dans sa chambre, il l'aperçu à l'autre bout du couloir. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Booth: Tu m'a fais peur ! Où tu étais?

Tempe (étonnée): Euh … aux toilettes.

Booth: Il y en a dans la salle de bain de ta chambre tu sais?

Tempe (rougissant): Oui mais …

Booth: Mais quoi?

Tempe (passant devant lui): Non rien, tu va trouver ça débile.

Booth (la rattrapant): Mais non. Allez, dis-moi …

Tempe: Ilyaunearaignéedanslacuvette.

Booth: Quoi?

Tempe: Il y a une araignée dans la cuvette.

Voyant très bien qu'il de retenait d'éclater de rire, elle lui mit un coup dans le ventre.

Booth: Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça?

Tempe (repartant vers sa chambre): Pour t'être moqué de moi!

Booth: Mais j'ai rien dis !

Tempe: C'est tout comme.

A la fin de leur petite dispute, ils étaient arrivés à la chambre de Temperance. Elle remonta dans son lit d'hôpital et leva les draps pour que Booth vienne la rejoindre.

Booth: Chérie, le lit n'est pas assez grand pour deux!

Tempe (souriant): C'est pas grave on se tassera.

Ne pouvant pas résister à ce sourire, il la rejoignit dans le lit. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, ses bras musclés lui entourant la taille.

Tempe: Alors, on est pas bien là?

Booth (l'embrassant): oh que si !!

Après quelques petits bisous supplémentaires, ils décidèrent de regarder la TV mais aucun d'eux ne pu s'empêcher de s'endormir.

C'est lové l'un contre l'autre que Max les trouva quand il vint les rejoindre plus tard avec les enfants.

Parker: Ils dorment?

Max: Je pense que oui.

Parker: Tu crois qu'on peut les réveiller?

Max: Bien sûr, votre mère sera très contente de vous voir.

Abi: Ma ma

Max (riant): Oui, tu peux aller réveiller maman.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Parker et Abigail montait sur le lit de Temperance pour réveiller leur parents. Ce fut Booth qui émergea le premier.

Booth: Mais … qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Parker: Grand père Max est venu nous chercher à l'école et il a dit qu'on pouvait venir voir maman.

Abi (frappant dans ses mains): Ma ma!

A ce moment là, elle tomba des genoux de son père et tomba directement sur sa mère, la réveillant en sursaut.

Tempe: Pfff !!(ça c'est le bruit qu'elle fait quand Abi lui tombe dessus!) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Abi (se jetant dans ses bras): Mama !!

Tempe: Alors ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Abi: Reweller mama

Tempe (jouant avec les cheveux de sa fille): Et bien c'est réussi!

Tous les occupants du lit se mirent à rire. Max qui était rester appuyé contre le contour de la porte restait là à les regarder, heureux de voir sa fille enfin heureuse. Un homme arriva par derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque et observa lui aussi cette joyeuse scène familiale.

???: Ça mériterait une photo vous ne trouvez pas?

Max (surprit, se retournant): Oh, bonjour Mr Cullen. Effectivement, ça mériterait une photo. Euh … Vous avez des nouvelles concernant l'explosion de la voiture?

Cullen: C'est pour ça que je suis là. (voyant qu'il allait poser une question) Je suis désolé Max mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

Max: Mais je suis son père quand même!

Cullen: Je sais mais au regard de vos antécédents, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

Tempe (regardant vers la porte): si vous êtes venus pour vous chamailler ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de vous déplacer!

Cullen (à Max en entrant): Elle va beaucoup mieux à ce que je vois!

Max et les enfants repartirent peu de temps après pour cause de surcharge de devoirs le premiers jour. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que Temperance, Seeley et Cullen, celui-ci aborda enfin le motif principal de sa visite.

Cullen: Nous avons retrouvé la personne qui a fait exploser votre voiture Temperance.

Tempe: C'est qui?

Cullen (baissant la tête): Léa Keller.

Booth (se levant du lit): Oh celle la si je l'attrape je …

Cullen: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Booth, nous l'avons déjà arrêtée. Bon, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'elle.

Alors qu'il sortait il se souvint de quelque chose.

Cullen: Au fait Agent Booth, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça mais, vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition?

Booth: J'allais justement vous appeler avant que tout ça n'arrive. J'accepte avec joie votre proposition.

Cullen: Vous m'en voyez ravi. Bon on discutera de ça un autre jour. Soignez vous bien Temperance.

Tempe: Merci monsieur.

En sortant, il croisa les médecins qui entraient dans la chambre de Temperance.

Docteur: Mme Booth, on a un problème. Un GROS problème.


	25. Chapter 25

Booth: Comment ça un gros problème?

Tempe (effrayée): Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

Docteur: On n'a rien trouvé avec tous les examens qu'on vous a fait.

Tempe: Et?

Docteur: Vous vous sentez comment aujourd'hui?

Tempe: Bien, je dirais même « normale ».

Docteur: Peut être que l'absence d'indice dans votre sang signifie simplement que votre organise a réussi à les combattre ou a les éliminer.

Booth: Je n'appelle pas ça un problème moi, j'appelle ça une bonne nouvelle.

Docteur: Désolé Mr Booth mais ce n'était pas le problème en question.

Tempe: Alors c'est quoi le problème?

Docteur: On nous a volé une poche de votre sang.

Booth: Quoi ????

Docteur: On avait retiré trois poche de sang à votre femme pour avoir assez de « matière » pour faire nos analyses. Ce que nous avons fait … sur les trois poches. Seulement ce matin une infirmière a été envoyée pour les vider et elle s'est rendue compte qu'il en manquait une.

Tempe (se laissant tomber dans ses oreillers): C'est pas vrai !!

Booth: Nan mais vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on peu faire avec du sang ! On peut laisser son ADN n'importe où!!

Docteur: Je sais monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est la première fois que ça nous arrive et...

Tempe: Je peux sortir quand?

Docteur: Pardon?

Tempe: Quand est-ce que je peux sortir?

Docteur (surprit): Euh … si vous vous sentez bien je ne vois pas de raisons de vous garder ici plus longtemps.

Tempe (se levant et rassemblant ses affaires): Parfait! Seeley?

Booth: Quoi?

Tempe: On rentre à la maison.

Booth: Tu es sûre que tu vas mieux?

Tempe: Je vais très bien, allez, on y va!

Docteur: Juste par précaution Mme Booth, je préfèrerais que vous ne repreniez pas le travail tout de suite. Disons, un ou deux jour de repos avant de reprendre.

Tempe: Ne vous inquiétez pas, de ce côté là aussi j'ai des choses à régler.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient chez eux. Max et les enfants furent surpris de voir Temperance.

Parker (courant dans ses bras): Maman !! T'es guérie?

Tempe: Oui je suis guérie.

A ce moment là, Abi sortit du salon en courant vers sa mère. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se prit les pieds dans un tapis et se retrouva par terre. Elle se mit à pleurer. Temperance reposa Parker par terre et alla la prendre.

Tempe: Et ben alors ma puce, tu ne tiens plus debout?

Max: Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, je lui ai lu au moins trois livres et chanter quatre ou cinq chansons.

Tempe: Et ben au moins elle dormira bien cette nuit!

Après un repas vite fait et après avoir couché les enfants, les trois adultes s'installèrent dans le canapé pour prendre leur café.

Tempe: Ça s'est bien passé avec les enfants?

Max: Oui. Mais Parker a eu un peu de mal.

Tempe: Avec quoi?

Max: Avec le fait que tu sois à l'hôpital. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait il m'a dit qu'il avait peur que tu ne rentres jamais de l'hôpital, comme pour ça mère.

Booth: Il m'en a parlé aussi quand Angela l'a amené à l'hôpital.

Tempe: Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé?

Booth (mettant son bras autour de ses épaules): tu avais d'autres soucis en tête.

Tempe: Comme quoi?

Booth: Te réveiller.

Max: Les médecins ont trouvé ce que tu as?

Tempe: Non, ils n'ont rien vu dans les analyses.

Max: C'est bizarre.

Booth: Attends, ce qui est vraiment bizarre: quelqu'un a volé une des poches de sang de Temperance.

Max: Oh non ! Il faut faire quelque chose! Tu imagines ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec ton sang?

Tempe: Je sais papa.

Booth: J'appellerai Cullen demain.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter de tout et de rien, Abigail se mit à pleurer.

Tempe (se levant): Je vais voir.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille, elle la trouva debout dans son petit lit, elle essayait de sortir.

Tempe (la prenant dans ses bras): Et ben ma puce, tu comptes aller où comme ça?

Abi: Mama.

Tempe: Je suis là maintenant. Bon, tu peux venir un peu avec nous en bas mais juste un peu ,il faut dormir après d'accord?

Abi la regarda avec un grand sourire.

Tempe (sortant de la chambre en soupirant): Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu prennes le sourire de ton père …

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Booth alla ouvrir.

Booth: Bonsoir.

???: Bonsoir. C'est bien ici que vit Temperance Brennan?

Tempe: Oui. C'est pour quoi?

???: J'ai entendu parlé de ce qui vous est arrivé et je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles.

Tempe: Et vous êtes ?

???: Jane White, la sœur de votre mère.


	26. Chapter 26

Pendant une bonne minute, Temperance resta là, sans bouger. Booth se demanda même si elle n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle sembla se reprendre. Elle lui mit Abi dans les bras et remonta les escaliers en courant. Toute la maison et sûrement les voisins, l'entendit claquer la porte de la chambre. Peu de temps après, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Parker était en haut des escaliers, se frottant les yeux.

Parker: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman?

Booth: Eu … je ne sais pas. (à Jane) Vous pouvez entrer, je vais aller la voir.

Jane: Non, je vais m'en aller. Je ne veux pas déranger.

Booth:Vous ne dérangez pas, elle est juste surprise c'est tout. Max tu peux prendre Abi? (à Jane) Vous pouvez aller au salon .

Jane: Merci

Booth: Bon je vais voir ce qu'elle a. Parker, tu retournes au lit s'il te plait, tu as école demain.

Parker: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman?

Booth: Je ne sais pas mon bonhomme, mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Il alla remettre son fils au lit et alla voir sa femme. Il frappa doucement à la porte et l'entrouvrit pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était en boule sur le lit, pleurant, en serrant quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et s'assit sur le lit.

Booth: Hey, ça va?

Tempe: Non, pas trop.

Booth: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Tempe (se blottissant dans ses bras): Elle lui ressemble tellement ! Quand je l'ai vu tous les souvenirs de ma mère ont refait surface.

Booth (lui caressant les cheveux): Ça va allez, cchhhhhtttt

Il sentait Temperance qui continuait à pleurer contre lui et remarqua qu'elle commençait à respirer un peu trop vite.

Booth (l'écartant): Hey, calme toi. Respire.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de stabiliser sa respiration, il lui essuyait les joues pleines de larmes.

Tempe: Elle … elle est encore là?

Booth: Oui, je l'ai laissée avec ton père en bas.

Tempe: Je ...enfin je …

Booth: Dis moi.

Tempe: J'aimerais bien aller la voir.

Booth (l'embrassant): Et ben on y va alors.

Dans les escaliers, Temperance attrapa la main de son mari et la teint comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand ils descendirent dans le salon, un silence pesant s'installa. Il ne fut brisé que quand Abi commença à ronfler dans les bras de son grand père.

Booth: Je vais aller la recoucher.

Tempe (tirant sur son bras): Non, toi tu restes là.

Max: Je vais y aller.

Quand il fut sortit du salon, Booth rompit le silence.

Booth: Alors euh … Jane... vous vivez à Washington?

Jane: Euh … oui. Enfin, dans la grande banlieue.

Booth: C'est bien …

Jane: Écoutez, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment alors si vous voulez remettre ça à plus tard, il n'y a aucun soucis.

Tempe: Non, c'est bon. Je suis … Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure.

Jane: Ce n'est pas grave.

Tempe: Si vraiment. C'est juste que … vous lui ressemblez tellement que … pleins de souvenirs sont remontés et j'ai … paniqué.

Jane: Je comprend ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça doit être assez perturbant pour vous de vous découvrir une tante.

Tempe (jouant avec les mains de Booth): Assez oui. Mais c'est pareil pour vous.

Jane: C'est vrai que quand j'ai reconnu Max dans la rue j'ai été assez surprise. Il était avec vos enfants c'est ça?

Booth: Oui, Parker et Abi.

Jane: Ils ont quel âge?

Tempe: Parker a 7 ans et Abigail 1 an et demi.

Jane: Vous formez vraiment une magnifique petite famille.

Tempe: Merci.

Max (redescendant): Je vois que vous avez commencé à faire connaissance.

Booth: Oui.

Jane: Max, je n'en revient toujours pas que tu ne nous aies jamais parlé de Temperance!

Max: C'est … assez compliqué …

Tempe: Et Russ

Jane: Qui est Russ?

Tempe: Mon grand frère.

Jane: Max, tu as plein de chose à m'expliquer! Au fait, où est Ruth?

Temperance n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Personne ne lui avait dit que sa sœur était décédée. Booth sentit Tempe se tendre tout de suite après la question de Jane.

Tempe: Papa, tu ne lui as pas dit?

Après quelques explications assez pénibles, Jane rentra chez elle. Max rentra peu de temps après.

Pendant qu'ils se couchaient, Booth fit un résumé de la soirée.

Booth: Finalement ça c'est assez bien passé.

Tempe: Oui. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour maman.

Booth: Tu sais s'ils avaient coupé tout les ponts …

Tempe: C'est vrai.

Le lendemain matin, Booth appela Cullen pendant que Temperance amenait les enfants à l'école et à la crèche. Il lui donna deux jours de repos pour qu'il soit avec Temperance mais dit qu'il passerait dans la soirée pour qu'ils discutent de son nouveau poste.

A la fin de la journée, Abi faisait une petite sieste, Parker regardait la télévision et Temperance et Seeley étaient dans leur bureau. Au départ, ils avaient eut l'intention de travailler mais leur occupation avait assez vite dérivé vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux à moitié nus et ne comptaient s'arrêter en si bon chemin. En bas, Parker entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Comme le lui avait appris son père, il courut à la fenêtre de la cuisine voir de qui il s'agissait avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Parker: Bonjour.

Cullen: Bonjour, est-ce que tes parents sont là?

Parker: Vous êtes le chef de mon papa?

Cullen (souriant): oui.

Parker: Ils sont en train de travailler dans leur bureau. Je dois aller les chercher?

Cullen: Non ça ira Parker, si tu me dit où est le bureau je vais aller les voir moi même.

Parker: C'est en haut c'est la (comptant sur ses doigts) quatrième porte à gauche.

Cullen: D'accord merci.

Il monta à l'étage, compta les porte à gauche. Il frappa légèrement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Cullen: Agent Booth, je voulais vous voir pour …


	27. Chapter 27

Il s'arrêta net. Referma la porte. Il n'aurait jamais dû voir ce qu'il venait de voir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Tempe et Seeley ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils étaient encore « allongés » sur le bureau. D'un seul coup, ils se levèrent, se rhabillèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Avant de sortir, Booth réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Booth: C'est pas vrai! Mon patron !

Tempe: Il faut vraiment qu'on apprenne à fermer les portes.

Booth (énervé): Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter!

Tempe: Hey, tu changes de ton s'il te plait!

Booth (l'embrassant): Je suis désolé.

Tempe (répondant à son baiser): Je préfère.

Alors que Booth redevenait assez entreprenant, Temperance se recula.

Tempe: Ton patron vient de nous surprendre à … ça ne devrait pas te faire … enfin … passer l'envie ?

Booth: Mon amour pour toi passe avant tout.

Tempe (riant): Ouh là, le poète est de sortie! Mais il faut quand même qu'on descende.

Booth: Non! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait …

Tempe: Mais tu as bu ou quoi?

Booth: Non … mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de descendre.

Tempe: Il faudra bien pourtant. Moi je vais réveiller Abi.

Booth (l'attrapant par le bras et l'entraînant dans les escaliers): Sûrement pas! Si j'y vais tu viens aussi. On ne se sert pas de ses enfants comme excuse Mme Booth.

Temperance allait répliquer mais il étaient déjà en bas. Cullen regardait Bob l'éponge avec Parker. Quand il se tourna vers eux, ils rougirent instantanément.

Cullen (se levant): Agent Booth, je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de votre nouveau poste.

Booth: Euh … oui. On peut aller dans la cuisine. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

Cullen: volontiers.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Temperance remonta chercher Abigail. Elle ne dormait pas et jouait avec son dauphin en peluche.

Tempe: Allez ma puce, c'est l'heure de se lever!

Abi lui tendit les bras et se mit a sauter dans son petit lit. Temperance la pris, la changea et descendit dans le salon.

Après lui avoir expliqué en quoi consisterai son nouveau poste, Cullen ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui le tracassait.

Cullen: Et euh … ça ne dérange pas le Docteur Brennan que vous ne travailliez plus avec elle?

Booth: C'est elle qui m'a pousser à accepter votre offre.

Cullen: C'est étonnant!

Tempe (qui entrait pour faire le biberon à Abi): J'ai décidé de lever un peu le talon.

Booth: Le pied Tempe, on dit lever le pied.

Tempe: c'est pareil. Il faut d'abord que j'aille en parler au Dr Roy demain matin mais ça ne posera pas de problème.

Cullen: Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûre?

Tempe: J'ai simplement décidé de m'en tenir à mon contrat. C'est-à-dire trente heures par semaine.

Cullen: Et vous en faisiez combien jusqu'à maintenant?

Tempe: Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais compté.

Booth: Moi je dirais quasiment le double.

Cullen: Comme je le disait à l' Agent Booth, je compte sur lui en cas d'enquêtes particulièrement difficiles. Vous comptez vous consacrez au travail de labo je suppose?

Tempe: Oui mais vous pourrez aussi comptez sur moi, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Cullen: Merci. (se levant) Bon ben je vais y aller, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de la question.

Ils le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à sa voiture. Il allait démarrer quand il se souvint de quelque chose.

Cullen: Au fait, je veux vous voir tous les deux au gala de début d'année demain soir. Présence et tenue correcte obligatoire. Booth, je vous présenterais votre remplaçant pendant cette soirée.

Booth: Quoi, pas avant? Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de le « briefer » un peu avant.

Cullen: C'est votre punition.

Tempe: Pour quoi?

Cullen: Parce que je vais faire des cauchemars après ce que j'ai vu là haut.

Booth (rougissant): On serra là!

Ils rentrèrent et Temperance décida d'appeler sa supérieure tout de suite pour être tranquille le lendemain. Comme elle s'y était attendue, le Dr Roy ne fut pas très coopérative. Finalement, rendez-vous fut pris le lendemain matin pour mettre les choses au point et étudier le contrat.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement.

Le lendemain matin, Temperance alla à l'institut après avoir déposé les enfants.

Angela: Ma chérie !! Comment ça va?

Tempe: Beaucoup mieux merci.

Angela: Tu reviens déjà travailler?

Tempe: Demain. Là j'ai rendez-vous avec le Dr Roy pour changer mes heures.

Angela (souriant): Enfin tu prends conscience que tu travaillais trop! Finalement les miracles existent!Mais tu ne pourra pas venir ici demain.

Tempe: Pourquoi?

Angela: C'est dimanche!

Tempe: Ah oui c'est vrai. Avant que j'y aille, est-ce que tu peux garder les enfants ce soir?

Angela: Euh oui, on a rien de prévu pourquoi?

Tempe: On doit aller à un gala du FBI mais on a été prévenu que hier soir. Si vous ne pouvez pas, c'est pas grave, je demanderai à mon père de venir.

Angela: Non non, il n'y a pas de problème. Vous les déposez en y allant?

Tempe: D'accord, merci beaucoup!

Angela: De rien. On vous les ramène demain midi. Maintenant tu ferais mieux d'y aller parce que y en a une qui est en train de s'énerver toute seule dans son bureau.

Tempe (s 'éloignant): encore merci!

Comme elle s'y attendait, le débat avait été quelque peu agité mais le Dr Roy ne put rien faire contre sa décision. C'était son contrat. Temperance sortit de l'institut soulagée. Maintenant il ne lui manquait plus qu'à aller acheter une robe de soirée pour le soir même.

Ils arrivèrent au FBI vers 19h30, Booth en costume très classe et Temperance portant une longue robe bustier pourpre. « vraiment magnifique » lui avait dit Booth avec son fameux sourire charmeur. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes mais la majorité des invités arriva dans la demi heure qui suivit. Alors que Temperance était partie prendre quelque chose à boire pour elle et Booth, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et quand elle vit qui en sortit, elle se dépêcha de retourner auprès de Booth. Il passa instinctivement son bras autour de sa taille tout en continuant à parler à Cullen et sa femme.

???: Temperance?

Elle ne réagit pas, ou plutôt se força à ne pas régir. Sachant très bien que c'était elle, la personne revint à la charge.

??? (la retournant en la prenant par l'épaule): Hey c'est à toi que je parle !!!


	28. Chapter 28

Booth: Nan mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend?

???: Je veux simplement lui parler.

Booth: Mais vous êtes qui?

???: Riley Morison

Booth: Et bien Mr Morison, vous allez lâcher ma femme. Tout de suite!

Riley: Votre femme, vraiment? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te marier Temperance? C'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit?

Booth (à Temperance): Vous vous connaissez?

Tempe: Oui.

Booth: Hey mais tu trembles, ça va? Tu ne vas pas encore nous faire un malaise hein?

Tempe: Je … je...

Booth: Viens t'asseoir.

Il l'entraina plus vers le fond de la salle et l'assit à une table. Il remarqua également que Cullen était maintenant en train de parler à Morison et qu'il n'avait pas l'air très content.

Tempe: Je suis désolé je …

Booth: C'est qui?

Tempe: Un … un ancien copain.

Booth (souriant): Copain ou petit copain?

Tempe (baissant la tête): Petit copain.

Booth (lui relevant la tête): Hey, c'est pas grave. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas ton premier amour.

Tempe: Mon premier copain c'est sûr mais tu es vraiment mon premier amour.

Booth (l'embrassant): Ça c'est mignon!

Tempe: Je me demande ce qu'il fait là.

Booth: Tu l'as connu quand?

Tempe: On était ensemble quand mes parents ont disparu. C'est le seul bon côté de mon placement en famille d'accueil.

Booth: Comment ça?

Tempe: Plus de nouvelles, pas besoin de l'envoyer rouler …

Booth: On dit envoyer bouler ma chérie.

Tempe: C'est pareil. Enfin bref, un bon moyen de me débarrasser de lui sans m'en prendre une.

Booth: Il te frappais?

Tempe: Un peu vers la fin. Il m'avait demandé en mariage mais j'ai refusé. J'avais même pas 15 ans! Ça ne lui a pas plu et …

Booth: Je vais me le faire!

Tempe: Non! On fait comme s'il n'existait pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui en ce moment. J'ai tourné la page il y a un moment. Si ce n'est pas le cas pour lui j'en ai rien à faire!

Booth (l'embrassant): Là je te retrouve!

Fidèles à leur décision, ils retournèrent dans la foule. Riley s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Temperance. Celle-ci mis les pont sur les i tout de suite, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Tempe: Je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux pas te voir mais bon, je pense que je n'aurais pas trop le choix si tu travailles ici alors je vais être claire. Nous deux c'est fini, depuis plus de 15 ans alors il serait peut-être temps que tu t'y fasse.

Sur ce, elle alla rejoindre son mari qui parlait avec Sully. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cullen monta sur l'estrade et pris la parole. Il annonça toutes les nouvelles recrues une par une, leur remettant leur badge de façon symbolique. Une fois la « cérémonie » terminée, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations mais Cullen ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Cullen: Hum hum... S'il vous plait, je n'ai pas terminé!

La salle redevint silencieuse en quelques secondes.

Cullen: Merci. Bon, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je ne vais pas en rajeunissant (rires) il me faut donc commencer à penser à ma succession. C'est pour quoi, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que l' Agent Booth a accepté mon offre. Booth vous pouvez venir me rejoindre(il monte). Il sera donc mon assistant pour le temps qu'il me reste à faire ici et sera ensuite votre patron. Je vous préviens tout de suite,il ne faut pas plaisanter avec lui … demander à son beau-père si vous ne me croyez pas …

A ce moment là, une petite fille brune arriva vers Booth.

Abi: Papa.

Cullen (devant le regard ahuri de Booth): Bon, apparemment votre fille ne veut pas attendre que j'ai fini mon discours pour vous féliciter alors je vais faire cours: Félicitations!

Toute la salle applaudit et Cullen alla chercher Parker qui était caché un peu plus loin avec Angela et Jack. Avec ses deux enfants, Booth alla vers sa femme qui le regardait en souriant, les yeux pleins d'amour et de fierté. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan par un baiser. Tout le monde applaudit, même Abigail qui était toujours dans les bras de son père, ce qui fit rire toute la salle. Après avoir reçu les félicitations de presque tout le monde, Booth fut abordé par Cullen.

Cullen: Encore félicitations Booth.

Booth: Merci Monsieur.

Cullen: Ah non! Maintenant c'est Sam et on se tutoie.

Booth: Euh … d'accord … Sam. Mais j'aurais peut-être un peu de mal avec le tutoiement.

Cullen: Ok, pourtant je croyait qu'on était intime après …

Booth: Monsieur … euh … Sam, serait-il possible d'arrêter d'en parler, ou même carrément d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé s'il vous plait? C'est extrêmement gênant!

Cullen: Je sais, excusez moi. J'aime bien vous taquiner mais je jure que je n'en parlerai plus. Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille faire peur au nouveaux!

Angela et Jack, qui étaient restés un peu à l'écart, se rapprochèrent de notre petite famille.

Angela: Bon, nous aussi on va y aller, on va vous laisser profiter de votre soirée.

Booth (à Tempe): Tu étais au courant pour les enfants?

Tempe: Pas du tout.

Angela: Cullen nous a appelé en fin de journée pour qu'on vienne vous faire la surprise. Bon, on y va. (clin d'œil)Fêtez bien cette promotion!

Avant même que un des deux intéresses n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, ils étaient partis avec les enfants.

La soirée se termina sans autres incidents. Cependant, juste en partant, Riley s'arrangea pour être dans le même ascenseur que Booth et Temperance. Ils décidèrent de suivre leur accord et de ne pas lui porter la moindre attention. Tempe ne lâcha pas Booth de toute la descente qui lui sembla extrêmement longue. Booth qui avait vu qu'elle était mal à l'aise passa son bras autour de ses épaule et la rapprocha de lui. A leur grande surprise, il ne chercha pas à les suivre. Une grande première pour eux!

Le lendemain midi, Angela et Jack ramenèrent les enfants et restèrent manger chez les Booth.

Jack: Alors, on t'a présenté ton successeur.

Booth: Non, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver Cullen après que vous soyez partis.

Angela: Moi je sais qui c'est !!

Tempe: Comment ça?

Angela: Il est venu se présenter au labo hier après midi. Il était dans le bureau de Roy.

Booth: Tu sais son nom?

Angela: J'ai pas très bien entendu mais c'est un truc du genre Darison ou Morison … oui c'est ça! Morison!

Devant elle, Temperance était devenue toute blanche.


	29. Chapter 29

Angela: Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Tempe: Rien rien, ça va.

Angela: T'es sûre?

Tempe: Oui oui.

Booth: Bon, pour fêter ma promotion, je propose qu'on reste tous ici cet après midi pour se détendre au soleil.

Parker: On pourra aller dans la piscine?

Booth: Oui mon bonhomme.

Angela: Ça me va!

Jack: A moi aussi.

Tempe: Alors c'est bon. J'appelle Cam et Zach pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre.

Jack: Bon ben moi je vais aller chercher les maillots.

Parker: Maman, je peux mettre mon nouveau maillot Spiderman?

Tempe: Oui, je vais te le chercher.

Angela (sortant Abi de sa chaise): Et moi je m'occupe de la petite puce là.

Ils débarrassèrent tous la table et allèrent se changer. Angela alla s'occuper d'Abi, Parker alla se changer dans sa chambre et Temperance et Booth allèrent dans la leur. Quand Temperance fut changée, Seeley resta là à la regarder.

Tempe: Quoi?

Booth (souriant): C'est un nouveau maillot?

Tempe: Oui, il te plait?

Booth: Beaucoup mais …

Tempe: Mais quoi?

Booth: Il ne faut pas que tu sortes comme ça.

Tempe (souriant): Pourquoi?

Booth: J'ai pas envie que notre jardin soit envahit.

Tempe: Envahit par qui?

Booth: Tous les « mâles alpha » de la rue.

Tempe: Dans ce cas là, moi je ne veux pas que tu sorte si tu n'as pas au moins une doudoune, une écharpe et un bonnet.

Booth: Au mois de septembre?

Tempe (s'approchant): je ne veux pas que toutes les « femelles alpha » de la rue fasse la queue devant la maison.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser passionnément, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Abi rentra en courant et tira sur le short de bain de son père, qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de resserrer ...

Abi: Papa, pi ine !!!

Les deux adultes restèrent sans bouger, Booth avait son short aux genoux et regardait sa femme très mal à l'aise, sans pour autant le remonter. Comme Temperance entendait Angela qui arrivait en courant pour récupérer Abi, elle releva vite fait le short de son mari … un peu trop haut à son goût.

Angela: Oh je suis désolée! Elle m'a échappée! Elle est toujours aussi rapide?

Booth (qui ne bougeait plus): oui, un peu trop rapide même.

Quand elle descendit avec Abi, Temperance allait la suivre mais Booth la rattrapa par le poignet.

Booth (a l'oreille): Si tu le veux vraiment cet autre enfant, il faut faire plus attention quand tu remonte mes vêtements.

Tempe: Il fallait bien que quelqu'un réagisse.

Booth: Mais … pourquoi elle a fait ça?

Tempe (riant et sortant): J'en sais rien mais si elle fait des cauchemars, faudra pas aller chercher bien loin.

Booth (la suivant): Hey! Ça veut dire quoi ça?

Environ une demi heure plus tard, Cam et Zach étaient arrivés et tout le monde était tranquillement installé dans le jardin. Booth était dans la piscine, Abi sur son dos, et Parker et Temperance qui faisait semblant de vouloir lui manger les pieds. Tous le monde riait aux éclats. Angela ne put s'empêcher d'aller prendre son appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la maison, quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

Angela: Ne bougez pas,j'y vais.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de voir l'Agent Morison.

Angela: Bonjour.

Riley: Bonjour, c'est bien ici qu'habite Temperance Brennan?

Angela: Euh oui mais c'est Temperance Booth maintenant.

Riley: Ça fait longtemps?

Angela: Presque trois ans. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Riley: Juste la voir.

Angela: Elle est occupée là.

Juste à ce moment, dans la piscine Temperance éclata de rire.

Riley: Eh ben elle a l'air de bien s'amuser.

Sur ce, il força le passage en envoyant Angela et la porte dans le mur.

Angela (lui courant): Nan mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes??

Quand Riley arriva dans le jardin, il n'apprécia pas du tout ce qu'il avait devant les yeux: Temperance était coincée dans un coin de la piscine et Booth et ses enfant la chatouillaient.

Cam (le remarquant): Agent Morison, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

En entendant ce nom, Booth et Temperance se stoppèrent net, seul Parker riait encore.

Tempe: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Riley: Je venait voir ma partenaire.

Tempe: Je ne suis pas ta partenaire. C'est Zach ton partenaire.

Riley: Je veux que ce soit toi.

Booth (sortant de l'eau): Mais ce n'est pas elle, donc vous pouvez partir.

Riley: Non, je veux lui parler!

Tempe (sortant aussi avec Abi dans les bras): Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Riley: Lâche ton mioche et viens avec moi!

Tempe: Sûrement pas. Tu dégages!

Booth (l'entourant d'une serviette de bain ainsi qu' Abi): Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes pour retrouvez la porte puisque vous l'avez envoyée dans le mur!

Riley (s'avançant vers Temperance): Toi tu rentres avec moi!

Booth (se mettant devant elle): Certainement pas. Maintenant tu vas dégager vite fait bien fait sinon j'appelle la police.

Riley (sourire supérieur): Et pour quel motif?

Booth: Intrusion dans propriété privée me semble assez bien convenir.

Riley: C'est bon, j'y vais … mais je n'en ai pas fini. (à Tempe) surtout avec toi!

A ce moment là, Cullen frappa contre la baie vitrée.

Cullen: Euh … je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai une nouvelle très importante. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre porte d'entrée?

Tempe (fixant Riley): Quelqu'un l'a ouverte un peu fortement.

Riley: Bon moi j'y vais. (faisant comme si de rien n'était): Ravi de tous vous avoir rencontré … Monsieur.

Quand il fut partit, Cullen s'avança et annonça le sujet de sa visite dominicale.

Cullen: On a une date pour le procès de Léa Keller et … vous allez tous être obligé de témoigner.


	30. Chapter 30

Tempe: Quoi ?

Cullen: Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. On devra vous appelez à la barre pour réagir à ce qu'elle racontera. Caroline Julian a dores et déjà accepter d'être votre avocat. Il faudra aussi que vous contactiez toutes les personnes qui peuvent confirmer vos dires.

Booth: C'est pas possible! On aura jamais la paix!

Cullen: Je suis vraiment désolé Booth, franchement. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution si vous voulez qu'elle vous laisse définitivement tranquilles.

Booth (se passant la main dans les cheveux): Bien sûr.

Cullen: Mais ce n'est pas le pire …

Tempe: Comment ça ce n'est pas le pire ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire que d'être dans la même salle que la personne qui a voulu me faire exploser dans ma voiture et qui a tenté de m'empoisonner???

Cullen: Temperance, tout d'abord je vous assure que j'ai fait tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour ne pas qu'ils en arrive là mais … ils vont montrer quelques vidéos du sites internet.

En entendant cela, Temperance mit Abigail dans les bras de Booth et rentra dans la maison, fermant les portes vitrées derrière elle. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Tempe: Je vais faire un tour.

Elle repartit sans attendre de réponse. Tout le monde restait là, sans rien dire. Tout a coup, Booth sentit Abi frissonner dans ses bras.

Booth: Euh … Angela, tu peux aller la rhabiller s'il te plait?

Angela: Bien sûr. Viens là ma puce.

Booth: Parker, tu peux rester dehors mais tu ne vas pas tout seul dans la piscine d'accord?

Parker: Oui papa.

Parker reparti jouer dans le bac à sable avec Camille et les quatre hommes rentrèrent dans le salon.

Booth: Quand est-ce que vous avez eu la date du procès?

Cullen: Hier soir, juste avant que je parte. J'ai décidé de vous laisser votre dimanche normalement avant de venir tout gâcher avec ma mauvaise nouvelle.

Booth (soupirant): Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise nouvelle. Au moins on en sera débarrasser pour de bon … même si il faut passer par des moyens qu'on préfèrerait oublier …

Cullen: Je vous assure que j'ai fais tout mon possible pour vous évitez ça mais je n'ai pas eu le choix .

Booth: Je sais bien Monsieur.

Cullen: Sam!

Booth: Oui … Sam.

Jack: Vous avez aussi dit qu'il fallait des personnes qui puissent témoigner en leur faveur?

Cullen: Oui.

Zach: Nous on peut témoigner en leur faveur. Elle nous assez empêcher de faire notre boulot celle là!

Jack: Et ben Zach? On commence à se rebeller? Il était temps!

Booth (avant que Zach ne se lance dans un discours anthropologique): Et vous avez des preuves qu'elle soit l'auteur de l'explosion de la voiture de Temperance?

Cullen: Oui, on a retrouvé un de ses cheveux sous la voiture de votre femme, coincé dans des tuyaux.

Jack: Mais comment elle a fait pour entrer au FBI? Même le dernier des crétin ne laisse pas ses cheveux sur les lieux du crime!

Cullen: Tout le monde n'est pas aussi attentif que vous Dr Hodgins mais je vous accorde que sur ce coup là elle n'a pas été trop maligne.

Booth: Et pour le … L'empoisonnement.

Cullen: Même bêtise, on a retrouver des comprimés chez elle.

Zach: Mais comment elle a fait pour les faire prendre au Dr Brennan?

Cullen: Elle a dû en mettre dans un de ses cafés au FBI ou à l'institut.

Jack: J'en reviens pas qu'aucun de nous ne l'ai remarqué quand même!

Booth: C'est ce que j'arrête pas de me dire. Là c'est arrivé dans son bureau, ça allait. Tu imagines si c'était arrivé quand elle conduisait ou toute seule avec les enfants ou ...

Cullen: On sait Booth, finalement elle a eu de la chance dans son malheur.

Booth: Ouai... enfin bon …

A ce moment là, Angela descendit avec Abigail. Elles allèrent rejoindre Camille et Parker dans le bac à sable.

Booth: Et pour la poche de sang à l'hôpital, vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

Cullen: On l'a aussi retrouvé chez l'Agent Keller. Elle avait une espèce de congélateur dans sa cave où elle la gardait. On a aussi trouvé une vidéo surveillance de l'hôpital où on la voit sortir avec.

Jack: Y a pas à dire, elle est vraiment pas douée!

Booth: Et vous avez dit que Caroline a accepté de nous « défendre »?

Cullen: En fait c'est plus elle qui s'est proposée. Elle était dans mon bureau même pas 5 minutes après l'annonce de la date du procès.

Booth: On en parle, on en parle, mais on ne sait même pas quand c'est.

Cullen: A la fin de la semaine.

Booth: Si tôt ??

Cullen: Oui c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas attendu demain pour vous prévenir, pour que … vous ayez le temps de vous faire à l'idée et de rassembler tout ce qu'il vous faut; Vous et Temperance avez rendez-vous avec Caroline demain après-midi.

Booth: Bien … Je vais essayer d'appeler Temperance.

Il prit son portable et essaya de joindre sa femme mais il entendit son portable sonner dans la cuisine.

Booth: Elle a laissé son portable ici. Je n'ai aucun moyen de la joindre. C'est pas normal!

Cullen: Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vous attend demain dans mon bureau Booth, pour vous montrer le votre.

Booth: Bien Monsi … Sam.

Cullen (souriant): C'est bon, ça commence à rentrer! Bon, à demain tout le monde.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, tout le monde était de retour dans le jardin quand Parker s'approcha de son père.

Parker: Papa, elle est où maman?

Booth: Elle … elle est partie se promener.

Parker: Sans nous?

Booth: Tu sais Parker, des fois tu veux être tranquille tout seul dans ta chambre. Et ben maman c'est pareil, des fois elle a envie d'être toute seule pour … pour réfléchir à des choses.

Parker (repartant jouer avec sa sœur): D'accord.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Booth se précipita dessus.

Booth: Allo?

Tempe (chuchotant et pleurant): Seeley, viens me chercher.

Booth: T'es où?

Tempe: A … à l'institut mais …

A ce moment là il entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque et entendit sa femme crier.


	31. Chapter 31

Booth: Tempe? Tempe? Allo? … Merde !!

Il ressortit de la maison en courant, attrapant ses clés au passage.

Booth (aux autres): Je vais chercher Temperance. Elle est à l'institut. Vous vous restez ici avec les enfants.

Cam: Bien sûr.

Angela: Booth, ça va?

Booth: Non mais j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Surtout vous ne bougez pas!

Il partit en trombe dans le garage et sortit la voiture en un temps record. Peu de temps après, il mit la sirène en route, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa femme dans une telle situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Peu de temps avant d'arriver, il l'arrêta, histoire de ne pas mettre sa femme encore plus en danger. Il se gara en vitesse et monta à l'institut prenant les marches quatre à quatre. Quand il entra, il se déplaça beaucoup plus doucement.

Booth (chuchotant): Tempe? T'es où?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'avança davantage. Et là il la vit, recroquevillée sous les escaliers qui mènent à la passerelle.

Booth (s'approchant): Tempe ça va?

En l'entendant l'appeler, Elle se leva tout de suite et se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Booth (lui caressant les cheveux): C'est bon, c'est fini. Ccchhuuuttt. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Tempe (pleurant): Je … J'étais en train de marcher dans le parc quand il m'a prit par le bras. Quand je l'ai vu je me suis dégager et j'ai couru ici mais il m'a suivi. Je … je pensais que j'étais seule et c'est là que je t'ai appelé. Mais il est arrivé et il me l'a arraché des mains. Il a commencé à me … à me frapper. Il … il a essayer de m 'enlever mes vêtements. Je lui ai mis un coup de genoux là où il faut. Il … il est tombé et je l 'ai enfermé dans mon bureau.

Booth soutenait toujours ça femme qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Booth: Qui ça il?

Tempe: Riley. Il a dû me suivre quand je suis sortit de la maison...

Booth: Et il est où maintenant?

Tempe: Il doit toujours être dans mon bureau, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir.

Booth: Je vais aller voir.

Tempe (l'attrapant par le bras): Non ! Reste avec moi s'il te plait.

Booth: Chérie, il faut que j'aille voir. Juste à la fenêtre, je ne rentre pas.

Tempe (le tenant par la main): Je … je viens avec toi.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement du bureau. Riley était toujours dans le bureau, allongé par terre et plié en deux

Booth: Je vais appeler du renfort. Ils l'emmèneront au FBI et nous on ira à l'hôpital pour faire voir tes blessures à un médecins pour pouvoir porter plainte contre ce fumier!

Tempe (se blottissant dans ses bras): Pas maintenant.

Booth: Tempe, il faudra le faire pour être tranquilles.

Tempe: Mais on pourra aller demain. Pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de rester tranquille et de rentrer à la maison. S'il te plait …

Booth: D'accord.

Tempe (l'embrassant): Merci.

Ils partirent se rasseoir sur les marches de la passerelle. Booth appela des renforts pendants que Temperance appelait chez eux pour rassurer tout le monde. Peu de temps après, plusieurs agents du FBI arrivèrent et allèrent récupérer Riley qui était toujours à terre. Quand ils passèrent devant Seeley et Temperance, Booth prit sa femme dans ses bras, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à lui et que ça n'était pas près de changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils allèrent dans le bureau de Temperance pour remettre les choses en ordre.

Booth (devant le désordre): Et ben! On dirait qu'il y a eu une tornade ici!

Tempe: On range et on rentre.

Booth: Tu es sûre que ça va?

Tempe: Oui oui, j'ai un peu mal au bras mais ça va.

Booth: Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller chez le médecin maintenant? Parce que demain matin je dois aller voir Cullen et commencer mon « nouveau » boulot et l'après midi on a rendez-vous avec Caroline pour voir pour le procès de Léa.

Tempe: Ah, je l'avait presque oubliée celle là! Mais ça ira, j'irai chez le médecin après avoir déposé les enfants demain matin.

Booth (se rapprochant d'elle): Tu es sûre?

Tempe: Oui je suis sûre! Maintenant tu m'aide à ranger qu'on puisse partir?

Booth: Oui chef!

Près d'une demi heure plus tard, ils sortaient de l'Institut et rentraient chez eux. Quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée (qu' Hodgins avait apparemment réparée), ils restèrent regarder ce qu'il se passait dans leur salon: Zach qui dansait avec Abigail! Chose qu'ils ne reverraient certainement jamais dans leur vie. Quand Abi les repéra, elle courut vers eux, laissant Zach se déhanché seul au milieu du salon. Temperance prit sa fille dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Tempe (passant devant en souriant): Un talent caché Dr Addy?

Celui ci s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tous leurs invités étaient rentrés chez eux, Booth lavait les enfants et Temperance était assise sur son lit.

Booth: Tu viens dire bonne nuit aux enfants?

Tempe (posant quelque chose sur le lit): J'arrive.

Une fois le rituel du coucher terminé, les parents rentrèrent dans leur chambre, pressé que cette mauvaise journée se termine enfin.

Booth (ramassant ce que Tempe avait posé sur le lit): Nan! Tu l'as encore?

Tempe (le lui prenant des mains): Bien sûr! Il me calme dans des journées comme aujourd'hui.

Booth (l'embrassant dans le cou): Et moi? Je ne te calme pas?

Tempe (se laissant aller dans ses bras): Faut voir.

Booth (lui enlevant son haut et l'embrassant): C'est tout vu.

A ce moment là Jasper le cochon fut bien vite oublié …

Le lendemain matin, la course contre la montre recommença. Une fois que Temperance eut déposé Parker à l'école et Abigail à la crèche, elle se rendit chez le médecin.

Médecin: Mme Booth, qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

Tempe: Je … j'ai été agressée hier et j'aurai besoin de vos attestations médicales pour pouvoir porter plainte.

Médecin: Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère...

Tempe: Non ça va merci.

Médecin: Tant mieux! Vous pouvez vous déshabiller.

Une fois Temperance en sous-vêtements, le médecin passa près d'un quart d'heure à répertorier toutes les traces de coup qu'elle avait sur le corps. Il lui fit également une analyse sanguine pour voir si Riley ne lui avait pas fait prendre quelque chose. Il revint la chercher dans la salle d'attente environ dix minutes plus tard et ils retournèrent dans le bureau.

Médecin: Bon, tout est répertorié dans ce dossier en ce qui concerne votre agression et je n'ai rien trouver dans votre sang qui puisse vous affecter vous ou vos bébés.


	32. Chapter 32

Tempe: Mes … bébés?

Médecin: Oui vous êtes enceinte. Vous ne le saviez pas?

Tempe (toujours sous le choc): Non.

Médecin: C'est une bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas?

Tempe (souriant) Oui, très bonne mais … attendez, vous avez dit « mes » bébés? Il y en a plusieurs?

Médecin: Oui, deux.

Tempe: Et vous pouvez me dire depuis combien de temps je suis enceinte?

Médecin: Oui … environ trois semaines.

Tempe: Mais … j'ai fait des analyses à l'hôpital il n'y a pas longtemps après un malaise mais ils ne m'ont rien dit.

Médecin: Vous savez, pour les jumeaux les choses sont parfois différentes, peut-être que dans votre sang il n'y avait pas encore de « différence »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait de chez le médecin toute souriante. Elle regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà midi et elle avait rendez-vous avec son mari au dinner. Quand elle arriva, elle le repéra tout de suite, il était à leur table habituelle. Elle s'avança, ou plutôt elle courut, vers lui, s'installa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. Booth fut surpris mais ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Voyant que ça commençait à s'éterniser, Caroline, qui avait avancer son rendez-vous avec les Booth, se décida à intervenir.

Caroline: Je vous assure Temperance, une simple poignée de main amicale me suffira amplement.

Tempe (s'écartant de Booth): Oh désolée, je ne savait pas que vous étiez là.

Caroline: J'ai bien remarqué!

Tempe: Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

A ce moment, elle voulu se lever des genoux pour prendre une chaise mais il l'en empêcha, la retenant par la taille.

Tempe (se retournant vers lui): Je peux aller m'asseoir?

Booth: Non je … je préfère que tu restes là un peu.

Tempe: Mais pourquoi?

Caroline: Vous avez réveillé quelque chose en lui Chérie, et c'est pas encore passé.

Tempe: Quoi?

Voyant que son mari était tout rouge, elle comprit assez rapidement.

Tempe: Oh … désolée.

Elle se réinstalla sur ses genoux de façon à être plus confortable.

Booth: Tu peux arrêter de bouger s'il te plait, tu n'aides pas vraiment mon … problème.

Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet, au plus grand plaisir de Booth, pour se concentrer sur le procès de Léa.

Caroline: Je vous préviens, ça ne sera pas facile, même si c'est vous qui êtes victimes de cette … folle. Désolé mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots.

Booth: Ça lui va très bien.

Caroline: Bon, comme je l'ai dit à Cullen, il va falloir que vous trouviez le maximum de gens pour témoigner en votre faveur.

Booth: Il y a déjà toute l 'équipe des fouines, je pense que Cullen sera d'accord de témoigner …

Tempe: Mon père aussi.

Caroline: Je sais mais il faudrait trouver des personnes qui auront plus d'impact.

Tempe: Comment ça?

Caroline: Tout le monde sait très bien que votre équipe ainsi que le FBI va témoigner contre Léa, il faudrait que vous puissiez trouver des personnes « inattendues ».

Booth (à Temperance): On peut peut-être demander aux grand-parents de Rose, ils sont venus plusieurs fois à la maison quand elle rôdait autour.

Caroline: Oui, ça c'est bien!

Booth: Et il y a aussi Laurence.

Caroline: C'est qui.

Tempe: La gérante de l'auberge de Paris où j'ai terminé ma tournée de promotion. Mais en quoi est-ce qu'elle pourrait nous aider?

Booth: Euh … et bien Léa m'avait suivi à Paris quand j'ai été te rejoindre.

Tempe: Quoi, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

Booth: Je ne voulais pas te gâcher ta surprise.

Caroline: Et vous pensez qu'elle voudra bien venir de France pour témoigner?

Tempe: On peut toujours lui demander.

Ils continuèrent de parler du procès et d'organiser tout ce qui allait se passer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Temperance n'était pas descendu des genoux de son mari et avait, mine de rien, prit ses mains pour les déposer sur son ventre. Booth avait bien remarqué ce qu'elle avait fait mais n'y attacha pas beaucoup d'attention.

Après le déjeuner/réunion, tout le monde repartit au boulot. Cullen accepta de témoigner en leur faveur,le Dr Roy prévint Temperance que puisqu'elle allait faire moins d'heures qu'auparavant, il fallait qu'elle soit efficace. C'est là que Zach lui avait lancé un « Vous avez déjà vu le Dr Brennan ne pas être efficace vous? » avant de partir vite fait dans son bureau.

Hodgins: Ouh là ! Mail il y a un rebelle dans l'équipe maintenant?

Tempe (riant): Oui mais pour la danse c'est pas encore ça, il va falloir que ma fille lui donne des cours.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Temperance se pencha sur la cas d'un squelette datant de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Tout en travaillant, elle chercha un moyen d'annoncer sa grossesse à Booth de manière subtile. A la fin de l'après midi, elle avait trouvé. Elle rentra chez eux en vitesse, de façon à arriver avant Booth qui devait aller chercher les enfants. Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit plein de choses qui avait servies quand Abi était plus petite. Un biberon par ci, une tétine par là, elle en « cacha » à chaque endroit de la maison où seul Booth était susceptible de les trouver. La soirée se passa normalement, Booth avait trouvé les objets mais n'y avait pas fait allusion. Une fois les enfants couchés, Booth et Temperance étaient dans le salon à regarder la télé, Booth à moitié allongé sur la sofa et Tempe bien calée contre lui. Petit à petit, elle prit les mains de son mari qui étaient sur ses cuisses et les remonta sur son ventre. Booth, qui commençait à se poser des questions prit alors la parole.

Booth: Tu sais quoi?

Tempe: Non mais je ne vais pas tarder à savoir.

Booth: Quand je me suis changer en rentrant j'ai trouvé un biberon vide dans l'armoire et une tétine dans ma table de nuit.

Tempe: Ah bon?

Booth (caressant le ventre de sa femme): Tu n'aurais rien à me dire par hasard?

Tempe (souriant): Peut-être bien.

Booth (la retournant pour quelle soit face à lui): Et ben je t'écoute.

Tempe (l'embrassant): Je suis enceinte.

En entendant ces mots, Booth se jeta littéralement sur elle et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Booth: On va avoir un bébé!

Tempe: Non.

Booth: Comment ça non? Tu es enceinte ou pas?

Tempe: Oui, mais on ne va pas avoir un bébé.

Booth: Je comprend plus rien là.

Tempe: On va en avoir deux.


	33. Chapter 33

Booth: Deux?

Tempe: Oui, deux.

Booth (recommençant à l'embrasser): Je t'aime.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient plus entreprenants, ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Ils eurent juste le temps de se « décoller » l'un de l'autre que Parker apparut dans le salon.

Booth: Parker, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ci?

Parker: J'avais soif.

Tempe (se levant): Viens avec moi dans la cuisine. (se retournant vers Booth) Et toi tu vas te coucher.

Booth (faisant semblant de bouder): Mais je n'ai pas sommeil maman !

Tempe (partant dans la cuisine): Moi non plus.

Quand elle revint dans leur chambre, après avoir recouché Parker, elle resta là à regarder son mari qui se changeait. Quand il se retourna et la remarqua, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Booth: La vue est belle?

Tempe (fermant la porte de leur chambre): Magnifique.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se prépara et alla au travail, à l'école ou à la crèche. Booth vint chercher sa femme à l'heure de midi et ils allèrent manger dans un parc pour profiter des derniers jours de soleil.

Booth: Tu veux que j'appelle Laurence pour voir si elle peut venir au procès?

Tempe: Oui je veux bien mais je viens avec toi comme ça je verrai aussi ton nouveau bureau.

Ils ramassèrent leur affaires et partirent en direction du FBI.

Tempe: Et ben! Il est plus grand que l'autre! La superficie est proportionnelle au grade.

Booth: Sûrement. Bon j'appelle?

Tempe (s'installant dans sa (très) grande chaise de bureau): Vas y.

Au plus grand plaisir de Booth et Temperance, Laurence accepta tout de suite de venir témoigner en leur faveur. Pour la remercier, il lui proposèrent de lui payer les billets d'avion et l'invitèrent à rester chez eux pendant le temps du procès. Elle accepta l'invitation mais refusa les billets d'avion.

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient à l'aéroport, attendant le vol en provenance de Paris. Ils passèrent ensuite à l'école chercher Parker et ils rentrèrent tous à la maison. Une fois les enfants couchés, les trois adultes se retrouvèrent au salon autour d'un café.

Booth: Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas d'être ici plutôt que chez vous?

Laurence: Pas du tout! L'auberge est fermée pour quelques semaines de vacances alors pourquoi ne pas voyager?

Tempe: En tout cas merci beaucoup, on peut dire que sans vous, le harcellement de Léa n'aurait pas autant de force.

Laurence: Ne vous inquiétez pas, il faudra bien que le juge se rende à l'évidence!

Booth: De toute manière avec tout ce qu'on a contre elle, elle ne pourra pas aller bien loin je pense.

Laurence: A ce point là?

Tempe: Si vous saviez !

Une fois qu'ils eurent expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passer, ils montèrent tous se coucher. Le lendemain avait lieu le procès …


	34. Chapter 34

Le lendemain, comme ils s'y attendaient, il y avait des journalistes partout devant chez eux. Quand ils sortirent pour amener les enfants à l'école, bien évidemment ils furent suivis. Ils allèrent ensuite à l'Institut retrouver les autres.

Caroline: Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquer comment tout ça va se passer. Tout d'abord le juge va rappeler les faits qui sont reprochés à l'Agent Keller.

Cullen (la coupant): L'ex Agent Keller.

Caroline (regard noir): Si vous m'interrompez à chaque phrase on y arrivera jamais. Bon, je disais donc, le juge va rappeler les faits reprochés à l'ex Agent Keller. Ensuite il va vous appeler à la barre un par un et vous demandera sûrement de « raconter » un épisode où l'Agent Keller (regard noir à Cullen) a essayé de séduire l'Agent Booth. Vous Temperance, on vous demandera sûrement de clarifier votre connaissance avec l'accusée. Après on passera à la partie « interrogatoire » de Léa où elle devra expliquer sa tentative de meurtre sur le Dr Brennan. Est-ce que tout est clair?

Tous: Oui.

Caroline: Alors on y va!

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle d'audience du tribunal de Washington. Les journalistes n'avaient pas eu le droit de rentrer et attendaient donc dans le couloir. Au moment où Léa entra dans la salle, le couloir retentit de flash mais la porte se ferma bien vite derrière elle.

Juge: Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez certainement nous sommes ici pour juger Mlle Léa Keller, ex Agent du FBI en ce qui concerne son comportement par rapport à la famille Booth.

Après les discours d'usage des deux parties, le juge demanda, exactement comme Caroline l'avait prédit, à chaque personne de l'équipe de Booth et Brennan de donner un exemple du comportement de Léa.

Angela: Un jour, pas longtemps après qu'elle soit arrivée ici, J'ai vu Léa suivre Seeley et Temperance pendant leur pause déjeuner et elle les prenait en photos sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Bizarrement j'ai retrouvé ces images dans un magazine people la semaine suivante.

Jack: Juste avant que le Dr Brennan ne parte en voyage pour la promotion de son nouveau livre, j'étais dans un ascenseur du FBI avec l'Agent Booth quand Léa est entrée et s'est volontairement collée contre lui. L'Agnet Booth l'a gentiment remise à sa place mais comme elle insistait, il l'a lui même placée à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur.

Cam: J'ai surprise plusieurs fois Mlle Keller écouter à la porte du bureau du Dr Brennan quand elle et l'Agent Booth étaient à l'intérieur. Une fois je suis aller la voir et elle m'a soutenue qu'elle avait été envoyée par le directeur Cullen pour s'assurer que leur relation personnelle n'empiétait pas sur leur travail. Quand je lui est fait remarquer que ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et que la question ne s'était jamais posée, elle est partie discrètement.

Zach: Un jour, Léa a tentée de me séduire pour que je lui dise ce que je savais de l'Agent Booth. Elle m'a même demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se débarrasser du Dr Brennan et prendre sa place aux côtés de Booth.

Laurence: Quand Mr Booth est venu rejoindre Temperance dans mon auberge à Paris pour lui faire une surprise, il m'a prévenue que Mlle Keller l'avait suivit de Washington et qu'elle chercherais sûrement à en savoir plus sur leur séjour chez moi. A peine un quart d'heure après le départ de Mr Booth pour aller rejoindre sa femme, je l'ai vue entrer dans mon auberge et elle a tout tenté pour que je la laisse entrer dans leur chambre.

Juge: Bon, maintenant que nous avons entendu tout ça, je vais demander à Temperance Booth de bien vouloir venir à la barre.

Temperance se leva et alla d'asseoir près du bureau du juge.

Juge: Madame Booth, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir nous dire comment vous avez connu Mlle Keller.

Tempe: Nous étions dans le même Lycée à Chicago. Quand je l'ai vu à l'aéroport, cela faisait plus de quinze ans que je ne l'avais pas vue.

Juge: Merci Madame Booth, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Nous allons maintenant passer aux faits qui sont reprochés à Mlle Keller.

Deux hommes armés amenèrent Léa à la barre et le juge reprit la parole.

Juge: Mlle Léa Keller, vous êtes accusée d'atteinte à la vie privée en ce qui concerne la famille Booth. Vous avez étalez leur vie privée sur Internet sans leur accord et en avez tiré profit. Vous êtes également accusé de tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Temperance Booth et également du vol d'une poche de son sang. Qu'avez vous à répondre aux charges qui pèsent contre vous??

Léa: Je suis innocente!

Après plusieurs heures de débats, de questions, de réponses et de larmes, le verdict tomba: Léa fut reconnu coupable de toutes les charges contre elle et fut condamnée à trente ans de prison. A la tombée du verdict, la famille Booth fut soulagée. Pour fêter leur victoire, Seeley et Temperance invitèrent tous leurs amis a venir diner chez eux.

Booth (portant à toast): A notre retour à une vie normale !

Tempe: Une vie presque normale, il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus!

Tout le monde rit et ils retournèrent à la fête.


End file.
